Sweet Dreams Are Made of These
by UxieSweetie
Summary: When Devi has a dream about a certain homicidal maniac in a cafe she doesnt think much of it until her dream comes true. Follow Devi and Johnny though this world where dreams come true.   Nny X Devi
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- WELLLLLL I've been working on this li'l piece of work along with Ley the Homicidal Maniac. She actually came up with the idea and has written the perspective of Devi and Tenna while I've merely done Nny (Well for this chapter anyways). Yep! XD Enjoy!**_

_**BTW This is NOT a songifc! (Despite the title...) So...yeah, sorry. If you were expecting a song fic then you've come to the wrong story.**_

**_~Ley and UxieS._**

**_PS, we do NOT own JtHM or any characters affiliated with it! They belong to the infamous Jhonen C. Vasquez!_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Devi was walking home today. Her car had broken down about five blocks away, but she wasn't to far from her apartment. Only three more blocks and hello bed! She thought. As she walked by the alleys she felt somewhat uncomfortable. She thought she saw blood and bodies. None the less she kept her cool. She was just glad that if they were bodies it wasn't her. As Devi entered her apartment she plopped on her couch. Sighing she closed her eyes and drifted off. Well not until her phone rang. Devi groaned and picked  
it up.

"Hello?" She asked. The voice spoke up and she groaned even more. Once she slammed the phone she got up and went into her bedroom. She didn't even bother to change out of her uniform, she just lay on her bed mumbling, "Damn telemarketers..." Then fell asleep.

Devi was asleep and she knew it. She normally wouldn't be outside during rush hour on the streets. Too many people, but she didn't care. It was like something great just happened to her. She had a smile on her face and a book bag with art supplies in it. Devi didn't know what the hell was wrong with her, but she felt great!

Soon she passed by the local cafe and decided to get some coffee. She opened the door to find few people. She loved small to no crowds. She sat at the bar and ordered her coffee. Then the bell at the door chimed as the person walked in. Devi, now drinking her coffee, looked from the corner of her eye to she who it was. Her eyes shot wide and her body went cold. She put down her coffee and covered her face real quick. She couldn't believe who it was. Those black cold eyes, real black hair, steel tipped boots, it was Johnny...

Yes, the same Johnny that pulled blades on her on their first date. He walked nonchalantly up to the counter seeming to not even notice a terrified Devi at the bar as he ordered his favorite beverage, a medium chai tea with an extra shot of chai; on ice of course. He took the cup and payed sitting down at the seat next to Devi. He took a sip and glanced in her direction. His eyes were cold but in some way desperate. Johnny took a deep breath and set the cup down slowly, a little too slowly, and inched slightly closer to her. He lowered his head and in a slow quiet, almost a whispering tone he asked her, "do you miss me?"

Devi froze, he actually talked to her. She tried to shout and beat him up, but she couldn't move. Please let this dream end! PLEASE LET THIS DREAM END! She shouted in her head. She turned her head away from Johnny. "I...I don't know what you're talking about." Devi lied trying to talk in a different voice. She sipped some more of her coffee.

Johnny tilted his head. "Devi. You suck at Russian accents." He took another sip of tea.

Devi leaned her head down in embarrassment. I knew I should have taken that class. She slowly looked up at him, thoughts flooding her head. Was she afraid? She tried to meet his gaze but just turned away.  
"Why would I miss you? You tried to kill me." She spoke so only he could hear. Devi shuddered a little at that thought. The thought of her almost dying.

Johnny shrugged. "How should I know? This is YOUR dream!" A crooked smile inched its way across his lips. "This could all just be your subconscious telling you that perhaps you are in denial and you really do care about me. Ah, but I digress..." He looked away from her, down at his cup with sad eyes and whispered. "I miss you a lot."

Devi looked to him and gave him a weird look. "I do not care for you... at least I believe that I don't." She looked down to her cup as well. She gazed into the coffee with a sad look. "How do I know... that my mind is just thinking that you miss me," She said sadly. "Only the real you would know. I wouldn't." Devi just sighed and leaned on her arm, thinking about what has happen so far in her dream. Do I really miss him? She questioned to herself. When am I gonna wake up?

He smirked. "The funny thing is...the real me doesn't know. Well, at least I don't think the real me knows. But it's nice to imagine. Anyways, I bet you were unaware that your lucid dreaming is about to come to a halt. So you can wake up in about two seconds if you'd like." He shrugged and took the last sip of tea and walked out of the cafe...

Devi suddenly jumped strait up in bed. She was covered in sweat and...tears? Why would she be crying? She tried to remember her dream, but she couldn't. Devi didn't ponder on it, she instead got ready for another "fun" day at work. But before she could make it out the door her phone rang. She ran to pick it up, it was Tenna.

"DEVI! HIIII! I HAVE SOME GREAT NEWS!" Devi sighed. Tenna was always full of energy, even this early.

"What is it?" She asked. Tenna squealed in the phone. "I went to this really cool art place and I had some pictures of you and your paintings! They want you to paint them one in person!" Devi gasped and dropped the phone. Soon realizing that she did she picked it up.

"Okay Tenna, where is this place?" Devi practically screamed. Tenna squealed even more. "Yay you're coming! Okay, okay it's just 15 blocks from the apartment, some rec. center. You must come! They want you there by noon! Okay BYE!" With that Tenna hung up the phone. Devi threw her phone and packed her art supplies. 'Fuck work! I need to do this!' With that said Devi ran outside and went to the rec. center.

Devi was really happy. She passed so many people on the streets since it was rush hour. She kind of felt strange. 'I feel like I've seen this before. Oh well.' Devi yawned and started to pass the little cafe she normally went to. "I guess I should get some coffee." She walked inside, it was pretty much empty. Devi didn't mind though. She sat at the bar and ordered some black coffee. 'This day can't go wrong!'

The little bell on the door chimed as a customer casually walked in drawing little to no attention to himself whatsoever; well, at least that's what he thought. Johnny reached the counter and ordered his favorite drink, a medium iced chai tea, and sat at the nearest open seat. He took one sip, glanced over, and turned red as his body stiffened. He tried not making eye contact but that proved in vain. "H-hi..."

Devi almost choked when she heard that voice. But she tried to hide a little. She gave a peace sign to Johnny though as her greeting. She was shaking and sweating. Then it came back to her. This was almost like her dream. She sipped some more coffee and again almost choked on it. 'Please let this be another dream.' She thought.

Johnny tapped his fingers on the bar. He didn't want to get too terribly close in case she got too nervous and tried smashing his face on the counter so he just glanced over through the corners of his eyes. "Drinking is easier if you don't try to inhale while doing so." He chuckled in the back of his mind. 'Hehe, that's funny...I'm so funny.'

Devi just put down her coffee. "I know that... why are you here?" She asked with any emotion. She was so scared and pissed that she knew she was about to blow and ram his face into the counter like she did with the mirror. "I-I thought y-you hated to be outside. Well, from what I know." She started to stutter so she kind of slapped herself. She tried to make it like she never did slap herself. 'He's such a know-it-all.'

He scratched his head and sort of receded into himself. "It felt like a chai kind of day...wait...shouldn't you be at work?" He asked trying to take some tension off him. He raised an eyebrow. 'Wait...that sounded creepy.' Johnny's eyes got wide as he stuttered to recover. "I mean, not that I'm saying...I mean...I'm not stalking you or anything...I mean...damn..." He shrank down even more.

She laughed a little. It's really funny when Johnny screws up. "Chai? I didn't think you drank that?Oh my job...Actually I have to go paint for some people. They liked my work, so I guess if I please them that's my job. I really don't..." Devi stopped right in mid sentence. She didn't make any contact for about two minutes. She was so embarrassed that she started to just ramble on about this thing. She hated Johnny with a passion. So why was she even talking to him. "I mean... painting job. At noon." She spun her finger around the edge of her cup. 'Yup... just another job...'

Johnny smiled a bit, to his dismay. "That's nice." He said. Plain and simple. He sat there and poked his cup for a good solid two minutes. A literal good solid two minutes. "And in my defense chai is really good.  
So...I have a really odd question if you don't mind." He took a quick sip and looked over at her with sad eyes. "Do you...miss me at all? Even just a  
teeny bit?"

Devi was drinking some more coffee, and when she heard him ask that question she spit it out. "Um waiter can I get a new one?" The waiter came over. "Coming right up ma'am." Devi banged her head on the table and mumbled to Johnny. "Should I miss you? After what you did... not to make you mad or anything, but do you think that anyone would miss someone after something like that? Be honest." She laid her head on the table and looked up at him. Staring deep into his eyes to see if he would lie.

Johnny stared into her eyes for a few seconds before looking away ashamedly. "No." He responded quietly. He definitely wouldn't miss his almost-murderer. He rested his chin on his right palm and inhaled deeply. He took the last bit of his chai and pushed the cup away. He glanced back at Devi.

Devi looked in the different direction at the clock. '11:23... I should get going soon.' The waiter brought over her coffee. "Can you make this to go?" She asked. "Sure thing!." The waiter placed it in a Styrofoam container. "Listen, I got to go. It was...nice talking to you again."

Johnny nodded. "Alright. Good talking to you too...See you around?" He stood and left a three dollar tip under his empty cup.

Devi shrugged. "I guess..." And she left. She started to walk on her way but she looked at her watch to see she had only 30 minutes and 9 blocks to go. 'Shit...' Devi started to run before she was to late. Without realizing it she had dropped one of her paintbrushes that she normally used.

Johnny sighed. 'That wasn't awkward at ALL.' He slapped himself mentally. "Damn it. **...why'd she have to come today? **." He walked outside and took in a deep breath before taking one step. He kicked something on the ground and went to pick it up. It was a decent sized wooden paintbrush with the name carved on the side, Devi D.

She arrived at the rec. center and was greeted by silence. She took a deep breath and walked into an open art room. Tenna started to squeak Mr. Spooky.  
"Devi! You made it! And you went outside! Come come, they're waiting for us!" Tenna grabbed Devi's arm and dragged her. "Tenna, let go!" Tenna stopped in front of two scary men who wore business suits. "Devi, this is Mr. Scrad and Mr. Malice." Devi stood up and brushed herself off. "Well it's nice to meet you two," She smiled a half fake mile. They only glowered and pointed to a canvas. "Paint." They both said. Devi awkwardly walked to the canvas. She pulled out her apron, paints, and... 'My paintbrush! OH HELL NO! Did I forget it? Did I lose it?' Devi was now really scared. She needed that brush, and now it was gone.

He contemplated for a minute. 'She said she had a painting job. She went that way towards the rec center. Hmm. Do I help? Well, I don't want to impose...but she might need this...' He scratched his head as he stared intently at the paintbrush. He could tell people were giving him odd looks. "OK! I'll go return it!" So he walked towards the rec center whistling a little tune. Once he reached the rec. center, he pushed the door open.  
"OH hi! The woman at the front desk chimed.  
Johnny held up the brush. "Is Devi D. here?" The woman pointed towards the room. "Thanks."

Devi looked at the two men who looked real mad. Devi pulled Tenna towards her. She whispered to her. "I don't have my paintbrush." Tenna gasped. "What are you gonna do?" She whispered back. "I don't know, I guess I'll use another. That one was my favorite though. It helped me kill Sickness." Tenna rolled her eyes. "Right, here I'll go look for it." Tenna ran out of the art room and into the halls. Devi started to mix colors together. 'Oh please hurry, Tenna.' She thought with hope.

Johnny ran point blank into someone as he turned the corner. "Son of a...Oh. Tenna! This is Devi's. She dropped it."

Tenna shook her head. "Wah? Oh Johnny! It looks like everyone's coming outside today! Oh I was looking for that. Here I'll take you to her so you can give it back! I don't want to take all of the credit for finding it!" She grabbed Johnny's arm and dragged him to the art room like she did with Devi.

He stumbled behind the very eager Tenna. "Um, really it's okay...I kinda have to...go...Um, Tenna? You can let go now!" He didn't like it. Not one bit. But it didn't matter, he was now face to face with Devi. "Um...here's your paint brush." He held it out with two fingers towards her.

Devi's eye twitched a bit and she shot a glare at Tenna. She only waved. Devi tried to reach for the brush but she pulled her hand away. "Just go put it with my bag." She pointed towards it. The two men glared at both Devi and Johnny. "You are wasting our time!" Mr. Scrad said. "Yes, in fact I think we should be leaving now. It was nice to meet you two." When Mr. Malice was done they both left. Devi could feel anger inside her body. Boiling in her head. Tenna looked worried.

"Well..." Johnny mumbled. "That was unfortunate." He set the brush next to her bag and somewhat 'saluted' as he made his way towards the exit. "See ya later. Sorry about your job, Devi."

Devi growled and put everything in her bag, slung it on her back and pushed Johnny on the ground. "Thanks for the brush." She said calmly with a smile then stomped out. Tenna just followed her back to the apartment.

Johnny sat up with his feet out in front of him. "That could've gone better."

* * *

**_AN- SO? Whatcha think?_**

**_O.o_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN- Chapter 2 is up (after a few days of not working on it) YAY! *sigh* Once again, she plays as Devi and I, Nny!**_

**_~Ley and UxieS._**

**_PS, we do NOT own JtHM or any characters affiliated with it! They belong to the infamous Jhonen C. Vasquez!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Johnny trudged back home where he proceeded to toss his coat on the couch. "Samsa, I'm home!" The bug didn't respond. Johnny huffed. "Typical." He rummaged through his refrigerator for something unhealthy to eat. Fiz-Wiz. Atop his fridge, doughnuts. "Yum!" He took the cherry fizz and the powdered doughnut and sat on the couch. Taking a bite of the doughnut he turned on and watched mindless television. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I'm bored.' Funny thing; he couldn't stop thinking about earlier today. He couldn't believe he ran into Devi. He seemed happy. Why? He didn't miss her...right? Right.

Devi walked into her apartment, earlier she had told Tenna to not bother her. For once she understood. Devi went to her bed and laid on it. She had to leave for her night job in an hour. So she decided to sleep for half an hour than leave.

~~()~~

Devi was at her job at the most Gothic club in town. She was the bar keep tonight. She had her normal boots on but was wearing all black with a tank top that had the club's logo. She had on some black make-up too. She leaned on the bar table and sighed. 'I wounder if I'll have another one of those dreams again like last night?' She sighed and stared at all the dancers with their black outfits and crazy neon colored hair.

Johnny walked up beside Devi with a drink in his hand. "Hey! He smiled. "Fancy meeting you here. Again!" He looked happy, but just a little too happy as he took a sip of the margarita.

Devi laughed. "I thought you didn't drink?" Then again this was her dream, anything was possible. And then again this was just her subconscious playing as Johnny. "You know you're kind of drunk right?" She questioned trying not to smile or laugh to much.

He smirked. "Yeah, I usually don't. But I suppose that's what these odd Goth people do when they get together. Drink. Damn this is good." He set the drink down on the bar. "Perhaps I am your subconscious telling you how I'd act had I been drunk in life. But I don't know!" He could hardly think straight, being on margarita number four.

Devi sighed. "God, I do not want to see you drunk." She took the drink from the bar and put it in the sink. "If you were the real Johnny you would know that he likes being different." She kind of laughed at how loud he was but she subsided it. "Look if you can think for 5 minutes that's great because I need to ask you something." She looked nervous then shouted. "DO I MISS YOU OR NOT?"

Johnny rubbed his ear. "Damn, you're loud! Umm...lets see...you keep dreaming about me. That's got to say something, right? But I see you're in denial." He smiled and rested his head on the wall.

Devi groaned. "Fuck you, anyways I would stop dreaming about you if you looked different. I mean you are my subconscious right? Besides I kind of forgot about you so when that dream happened last night I was scared." She looked down at the ground. "I have a feeling... that if I see the real Johnny again that I will say something wrong. Could you help me?"

Johnny nodded as he ate a cracker that came from seemingly nowhere. "Of course." He held out a saltine for Devi.

Devi shook her head. "I don't know where you got that from... wait you will?" Devi felt really good now. "Thanks. I'm glad I can trust some people, even the make believe ones."

He shrugged and ate it. "Anytime. What do you need to know my bartender friend?"

Devi shrugged. "I guess I can ask you when I'm awake. Like if I'm in a really bad situation and you could tell me what to do. You know, that kind of stuff."

Johnny nodded. "Sure sure! Anything for a little purple haired girl like yourself." He smiled.

Devi gave a confused look. "Okay? So when am I gonna wake up this time or do I have to do one thing before then?" She asked wiping the counter.

He shrugged. "You can wake up if you want. I'm not holding you back." He smiled as he ate another cracker. "Where the hell am I getting these?"

Devi sighed. "I want to sleep forever..." Then she heard his question. "Maybe my dream thinks you're too skinny." She snickered.

Johnny smirked. "I hate sleep. One loses his perception of reality. And perhaps I am." He sighed as he lay his head on the counter.

Devi quirked her head. " I know you hate it, and I know you're skinny, but you might want to sleep if you get a hangover. How many drinks did you have anyway?" She laid her head next to his to see him better.

"I don't need to sleep. I'm a figment of your subconscious." His eyes were half open. "Or maybe...maayyybe..." He shut his eyes.

Devi closed hers too. "No point in staying asleep now... time for me to wake up in five...four...three...two..."

~~()~~

Devi woke up to her alarm. She shook her head and got ready for work. 'Will this whole thing work out?' She questioned to herself

Devi was now standing behind the bar at her job. Ironic that she was the bartender tonight. She mixed, stirred, and shook drinks for an hour and she was bored. She looked around at everyone wishing she would have that much fun. 'Oh, how bored I am. Maybe I can sleep a little.' She tried but couldn't, the music was way to loud. So Devi just continued to make orders and smile, even though she hated it.

Johnny blinked as he turned off the mind numbing television. 'Bored. Very bored.' There was, however, nothing to do at his house. No bodies in the basements, no movies to watch. Nothing. "Like hell am I going to sleep." He stood and walked down the sidewalk looking in various windows for something interesting to do. Johnny passed by one particular window. It was dark inside, but there were many flashy lights that peaked his interest. "Hmm. Interesting." He smirked as he walked inside.

Devi laid her head on the table. Her hair was down so it brushed her shoulders, it had gotten so long. With her black eyeshadow eyes she stared at the dancers with their goofy, drunk expressions and face piercings. Her dream was kind of like this. But something was missing. 'I wounder if my subconscious fell asleep?' She shook her head. 'Most likely not.'

Johnny walked around in the crowd of drunken Goths. 'These people are creepy...' He tried to shrink down to avoid contact with any of them. He walked over to the bar and sat down on a vacant stool. He raised an eyebrow at the tender resting her head on the counter. Purple hair. "Devi?"

Devi looked over and sighed. "Two times in one day, no wait this makes three. Are you stalking me?" She rose her head up and glared at Johnny.

He tilted is head. "N-no...why? Three? What?" Truth be told, he was slightly intimidated by her glare.

Devi did a face-palm. "One," She counted on her fingers. "was the coffee shop, two was my paint job. I guess you are excused for that but still, and three," She pointed down. "right now." Devi sighed deeply then moved closer to him. "You are intimidated aren't you?"

His eyes widened and he backed away. Well, he attempted to. The stool worked against him as he fell backwards onto the floor. "Ow." He stood back up and avoided the stool. "No I'm not 'intimidated.' That glare just...seemed too deadly for you. That's all."

Devi pushed herself over the counter and walked closer to him with that glare. 'This is to easy.' She thought.

Johnny looked away with a creeping blush on his face. Devi was the only one to scare him. He hated that. "Nope. Anyways...why are you tending the bar? Shouldn't you be...I don't know. Serving?"

She shrugged. "Well it's not like I care. You seem more interesting right now." Devi smirked at him as she crept closer.

Johnny backed away. "Y-you know the whole bubble thing? Yeah, mine's increasing...dramatically."

She laughed. "Aw, is the big bad maniac scared? Here," She held out a drink. "try this." She smiled and stayed where she was.

He took the drink. "No. I'm not 'scared.'" He took a sip of the drink. "Hmm, this is good. Good drink!" He took another sip.

Devi laughed. "Well it is cherry, and it is a margarita." She giggle. "If you really do want to drink it don't just chug it like that." Devi walked back to the counter, jumped over it, and started to clean off the counter. 'Hmm, do you think this was a bad idea?'

'You mean giving him the margarita? Nah. He'll be funny. I think.' Real Johnny finished his drink and set the glass on the counter. "Yum."

Devi took the glass and held it up. "Do you want another?" She smiled. 'Hopefully this IS funny, I don't want to see anyone die, I'll lose my job.'

Johnny nodded. "Please!" Sub Johnny snickered and flicked his wrist. 'I don't think he'll go apeshit. Well, unless someone ** him off. Nothing to worry about.'

Devi poured another drink and handed it to Johnny. Before he would reach it she took it away. "Before I give you this, you have to do something for me." 'Yeah, I hope so. I just want to see something first.' Devi smirked.

Johnny glowered a bit with a light smirk. "Yes?" Sub Johnny questioned. 'What?'

Devi smirked and leaned closer whispering. "You have to dance... with me." She pulled away and laughed in her head. 'That's what I want to see. I have never thought of him dancing or drinking. Combine them and you get the best night EVER!'

Johnny's eye twitched a bit as he stared at a very smug looking Devi. Damn he wanted that drink. But he didn't want to dance. Ah hell. Why not? "Alright. I'll see your offer." He slapped himself mentally. He didn't know didly-squat about dancing.

Devi handed Johnny the drink. "Thanks Nny..." She put down the drink real quick and covered her mouth. Did she really just say his nickname. Those were for friends, not killers. She tried to recover. "I mean Johnny. Let's just go." She jumped over the counter, she was only gonna be gone for maybe five minutes and someone else was also at the bar. It would be fine. 'Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?'

'It's okay, Devi! Don't freak.' Johnny raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with Nny? They were friends right? Well, acquaintances was a better term, but still. He shrugged it off and took a small sip of the drink before following her to the dance floor. "Um Devi?" He shifted on his feet. "I don't know how to dance."

Devi sighed. 'I'll try not to.' She looked over to Johnny and smiled. "So a lot of people here don't know how to." She pointed to everyone in the crowed. "Besides, most of them are drunk, so no one will care if you don't know how to. Hell, I don't really know how to. I guess you just move with the beat." She grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

Johnny stumbled behind Devi as she dragged him into the crowd. "O-ok...you first?" His head was getting a little fuzzy. But he managed to concentrate.

Devi thought. The song was techno so she had to try something. She let go of his hand. "Okay, so all dances took weird. Um, this is techno so you have to be stiff. Like," She shifted her shoulder back and forth. "or," She twisted her arms weirdly and turned her body with one foot. "that's all I really know. I am better at other dances though. Ones that you wouldn't like." She gestured to Johnny. "Your turn."

Johnny blinked. "Alright...um." He tried mimicking her moves but he was unsuccessful. "I looked like a monkey on pot!"

"Yes, yes you did. Maybe this isn't your kind of music." Soon this song changed to Bliss by Muse. Devi clapped. "You can dance to this. This is like a more flexible song." Devi started to slide back and forth until the music picked up beat. She was jumping and laughing. She started to sing to the lyrics. " Everything about you is how I'd wanna be. Your freedom comes naturally..."

Johnny watched her dance around. It was kind of fun. He was smiling and...what was this? He was having a good time? In public? 'Strange...' He grabbed his drink, drank more, and joined Devi again.

Devi saw that Johnny decided to join her. She smiled and shouted. "Dance!" She stopped jumping and just leaned side to side while shaking. She loved this band, so she sang again. "Everything about you resonates happiness. Now I won't settle for less..." She started to think. 'Am I going insane?'

'Well, if you call falling for your attacker insane...then yes. You are.' Johnny hesitated, but then nodded and joined in with her and the crowd. "Hey Devi! The DJ certainly picked a fitting song."

Devi looked over to Johnny. 'I am not falling for him... am I?' She asked her sub. "Yeah, sometimes really good songs come on. I guess we got lucky." She smiled and continued to sing. "Give me..." She walked towards Johnny and and sang. "...all the peace and joy in your mind." She got closer and whispered. "I guess I do miss you." She walked back to where she originally was dancing, looking like nothing ever happened.

'AHA!' Sub Johnny cheered. Johnny was taken aback. "Y-you...miss me?" He blinked a few times. Was this happening? Apparently it was because a distinct adrenaline rush filled his body and his heart pounded insanely in his chest. So, he followed her.

Devi was still singing, feeling like the weight on her shoulders finally came off. 'Listen, you knew all along. Don't be going AHA to me!' She smiled and continued to dance until the song was over. She sat on the floor and huffed. "That was...fun." She wiped her head and looked up to Johnny. "I do, I miss spending time with you."

'Hehe well I thought it'd be best if you figured it out on your own.' He sat down next to her and grinned. "I miss spending time with you too. C-can I tell you something?" He poked his forefinger together as he asked this.

'You just like seeing me suffer.' Devi turned to Johnny and smiled. "I'm in a good mood so ask away!"

'Eh. What can I say?' Johnny turned away slightly and his eyes grew sad. "Everything...everything since our incident. Everything reminds me of you. And it hurts." He didn't look at her as he said this. He was embarrassed.

Devi's eye twitched. Was he just trying to make her look like an idiot. "Are you lying? Because if you are, you're a jerk." She stood up.

Johnny gripped her hand. "No! No, I mean it!" He looked in her eyes. "I do..."

Devi looked down to him. She looked right at him and she knew he was telling the truth. She tried not to give in like that, but that look was to much. She sighed and held his hand. "I... I believe you, but I can't say the same." She sat down and looked at the ground. "It's been so long since then and I tried to push you and the memory away. I forgot all about it, and I forgot you. But something happened that made me remember." Devi looked ashamed. He had been remembering her all this time while she just pushed him away. "I'm the jerk..."

Johnny shook his head. "No you're not. You're sane. Any normal human being would try to forget a memory that awful. The issue is that I can't forget because I did that to you. I'm...sorry." He chuckled to himself. "I guess that means...Hell I don't know what that means. Thank you. For everything tonight."

Devi started to feel tears run down her cheeks. She turned her face away from Johnny just so he couldn't see, but her voice was shaky as she gasped for air. "You're welcome...Nny. I hope...you had lots of fun..." She started to cry, she felt so ashamed of herself that she was crying. 'What a selfish thing to do.' She thought and she wiped the tears away still looking in the other direction.

Johnny could see her shaking. He wrapped his arms around Devi and closed his eye. "Don't cry. I don't want to make you cry." He felt like a jerk. He hadn't intended for this to happen. That was the last thing he wanted.

Devi stiffened when she left him hug her, if you would call it that. She turned just enough to see him. She wiped her eyes again. "I though...you didn't like touch?" Devi asked. This was not the Johnny she really knew, though she had never really been with him that long to judge. She had to ask, even out of her sorrow. "Are you drunk?"

He nodded. "Just a little. I'm a lightweight." He released her and got back into his own comfort zone a few feet away.

Devi looked over to him, her face was red from crying. She felt a little uncomfortable. "I'm not ready." She spoke.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Not ready for what?" Devi sighed. "The whole touch thing you just did." She blushed a bit then looked away. He tilted his head. "You weren't ready for me to let go?" He himself turned a bit red.

Devi shook her head. "I don't know anymore. Am I just fighting what I want? Honestly I am scared of you, but then again I can't let you go." She laid back on the floor staring at the colorful ceiling. "I'm stuck in my thoughts. In what I want."

He thought a moment. "Well...I do know what I want." He lay down next to her. "You." She froze and tried not to look at the person next to her. Then she just shouted. "This is too weird!" Then she clasped her mouth shut with her hands. She was afraid to look Johnny in the eye now. 'Help me! Oh please don't let him kill me!' She thought.

Johnny stared for a moment. He was hurt. But he shrugged it off as he sat back up, putting up a skillfully crafted facade around the more so broken shell of his past. "Sorry."

Devi sighed, she didn't mean to do that. She got up and stepped a few steps away before mumbling something just loud enough for Johnny to hear. "I really miss you, I'm sorry." She ran out the door, not looking back. All she wanted to do was go home.

Johnny laid back down. "Brilliant, Nny!" He snapped at himself. "Get close enough then scare her away. SHIT!"

Devi slammed the door to her room and jumped on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a long time replaying all of tonight. Soon she just drifted closely to sleep, not worrying anymore about what happened. 'He wants me.' She thought. She kept saying that until her eyes completely shut and she began to dream.

* * *

**_AN- WHEE!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN- This was originally like 9,700 words. As long as this chapter is, it's surprisingly shorter than it was! heehee. I had to split it into two chapters_**

**_~Ley and UxieSweetie_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Devi was sitting on a park bench. She had no clue why she was there but after looking around she did find Tenna who was playing in he trees. She sighed and took out a random book. "This is the most boring dream yet." She said as she read "House of the Scorpion".

"That's a good book!" Johnny smiled as he plopped next to her. "I think your friend's looking for something." He chuckled. "So. You ran."

Devi sighed as she put down her book. "I ran so what? And Tenna is crazy, I don't need to find out what she's looking for. Why are you here...again?" She turned to him, just glaring a little.

Johnny leaned back. "W-well. I'm here because you secretly want to talk to me? Perhaps?"

Devi shook her head. "Was someone lonely?" She teased to him. "Because the last thing I want to do is talk to you."

He flinched a bit. "I know." He murmured. "I wasn't much help was I?"

She shook her head, again. "No, I ended up back at square one. Plus the whole talking thing I just mentioned is because each time I talk to you I meet the real Nny at the same place, just it's just half of the dream." Devi kicked her feet in the dirt out of boredom.

Johnny tilted his head. "Well. Thats true. Now you have a chance to start over. Right?" He smirked a bit.

Devi slapped him. "I don't want to feel that way again, got me dream boy?" She shouted not so loudly, but loud enough. Then she calmed down. "Once more, and that's it. One more try and then I go back to my normal life."

He rubbed his cheek. Though he was just a manifestation, it still stung. "A-alright...I understand."

Devi went up to him and kissed his cheek, then turned away. "I like you more than that bastard, though you look the same. Damn conflict!"

"You do?" He blushed. 'Thats odd...' Turning away he kicked a pine cone away and sighed.

She nodded. "Yeah, you're not an ass who goes around killing people and maybe likes to have fun. Seriously you've gotten a rep with me, and a good one." She turned around. "But if you bother me when I'm awake and remind me of this you will pay." Devi said darkly.

He was taken aback. He didn't know what do so or say, other than a quick 'thanks' and a gaze in the opposite direction. Damn, if the real Nny found out she liked a mind-created Johnny than the real one...

Devi looked around to see it was about to ran. She groaned and said, "Can I wake up now? I hate being out in the rain..." She slumped on the bench and waited for her answer. She contemplated what she just did in her dream. 'Yup! I'm going insane alright.'

He nodded. "I-if you'd like..." He glanced over. "And maybe you are."

Devi shrieked. "Finally! I'm so sick and tired of this! Why can't this world make sense? I mean really, is everyone going insane? I mean I know I am, I'm in love with a freakin' maniac who tried to kill me! And I just kissed you! YOU AREN'T REAL! I must be sick, very sick!" Devi started to pant from ranting on and on about how screwed up this cartoonish world is. She was about to explode from rage.

"Not everything makes sense." Johnny replied. "I don't think you're sick, Devi. I think you're just in a conflict with yourself."

Devi smiled. "Maybe you're right. I should stop conflicting with myself. Just promise you will help more tomorrow, okay?" Devi gave sad eyes.

He smiled and saluted. "Of course! Aw, don't give me those eyes. That's sad."

Devi laughed. "Okay I won't and thanks again." Soon Devi just closed her eyes.

~()~

Devi woke up on the floor this time. "COME ON!" She shouted from the pain in her back. Soon she just got up and got ready for the day. But when she looked at the clock it was already noon. So she decided that she would go to the park and paint the new non-crappy garden they just planted. She gathered her stuff, then left, but not without bumping into Tenna who was too going to the park. So they went together.

Tenna decided to go play with some of the younger teens that were there as Devi painted the garden. It was so close to being perfect, but she felt that something was missing.

After getting a chai from the nearby cafe, Johnny walked on the sidewalk. He really had a hankering for a taco. 'Ugh. It's so far away...' He groaned in his mind. He decided to take a shortcut through the park. He took a sip of the tea and hummed a bit before something caught his eye. He stopped and examined the faraway shape. "Ah hell...Devi." He hesitated. He didn't want to scare her away. But he was so hungry. So he walked down the sidewalk until he was standing by Devi. "Hello."

Devi stiffened up and then spoke. "Hey Nny, how are ya?" She smiled as she continued to paint.

"Oh, I'm pretty good. Just getting some food. How are you?" He kicked a pine cone away.

"Better than yesterday, but I seem to be having trouble with this painting." She rubbed her chin, thinking. "I just don't know what to do."

He sat next to her and glanced at the painting. "Hmm. It looks nice. I'm not sure what it's missing though. It's missing something."

Devi looked at Johnny, then snapped her fingers. "Go stand in the field. I wanna try something." She pointed over to the garden right in the middle.

Johnny scratched the back of his neck. "Alright..." He stood and walked to where she pointed. "Here?"

She nodded. "Perfect, now can you do me a favor." She popped her head from the canvas and laughed. "Smile for me."

"Smile?" Johnny crossed his arms and pouted. "You must really hate me." He joked and he smiled.

Devi laughed and painted. "I must really hate you since I think you should smile more often." She focused on the painting and spoke up after about a minute. "I like when you smile, it's nice."

Johnny blinked. She...thought his smile was nice? He hated smiling, unless of course he was dismembering some whiny guy in his basement. "Thank you...yours too."

Devi blushed a bit. "Thanks. Oh and you can stop smiling if you want, I'm almost done." Devi had paint on her face and hands as she finished up the painting. She sighed. 'This is gonna take forever to get off.' She thought.

He walked back over to her and peered at the painting. "Um. I...don't quite know what to say. I like it. I'm not usually involved in paintings..." He scratched his nose.

'Well, Devi. This is a nice start so far.' Subconscious Johnny chimed.

'Let's just hope it stays good.' Devi hid some of her picture. "Jeez, I'm not done dammit!" She looked down, then perked back up. "So, you wanna go eat something? I'll buy." She offered in a nicer tone this time.

He backed away and smirked. "Sorry. Um, sure. I was actually on my way to get something." He grabbed his drink and took another sip. "Do you need help packing up?"

Devi shook her head. "Nah, I got it." Devi takes another bag out of her backpack and stores the art stuff and painting in it. "Let's go, I think Tenna wouldn't..." Devi looked over to where Tenna was, she was gone. "Never mind... let's go!"

Johnny smiled. "Alright. Where to m'lady?"

Devi giggled. "Anywhere that had edible food your majesty."

'Your majesty?' He tilted his head. "Alrighty. Um. Is...uh, Qdoba ok? I have a HUGE craving for tacos!"

She nodded. "Sounds great! Race ya there!" Devi began to run, and she was pretty fast even when she was carrying all the art supplies.

"Damn it!" He ran after her. Funny, he wasn't as fast as her. 'Damn I'm severely out of shape.' He smiled. "WAIT! I'm too slow!"

Devi turned around and ran backwards. "Come on, Nny! Run before I make you!" She just kept running backwards. She would have thought that she would be behind since one, he was taller and two, he went around running after people and killing them. 'Oh how fun this is.'

Johnny smirked. "And how do you intend to make me run?"

Devi shrugged. "I'll get you a cherry Brain Freezy if you catch me!" She turned around and ran again. She knew it wouldn't work, she just liked being better at him at something.

Johnny's face lit up. "Cherry Freezy?" He loved those. Those were his favorite drinks. "That's a promise?" He asked.

Devi shouted back. "Yup, it a promise! But you might wanna hurry!" She picked up speed.

Johnny smiled and stopped. "H-hold on. Just a second." He huffed. "Hold on. Phew."

Devi stopped and almost fell, but she caught herself. "You suck a this. It's no fun, I should probably just go home." She closed her eyes.

Johnny smirked and bolted past Devi. "HAHA! You fell for it!" This was wierd. He felt like a kid. He...liked it.

Devi went full blast after him. "Johnny C. You're a dead man!" She shouted, then bolted like she was from an anime. She gradually started to catch up to him. She was having so much fun.

Johnny laughed. "That's funny! I'm usually not convinced when someone says that to me. You're scary good!"

Devi ran right up next to him. "You cheater." She said low and glared as she kept with his pace. Which was a little difficult.

He got chills up his spine. "That's what I do best."

Devi started to trip over herself. Then she fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Johnny ran over to her. "Devi! Are you ok?" He knelt beside her.

She shook her head. "I think I twisted my ankle." She held her ankle and started to flinch from the pain.

"Here, let me help you up." He wrapped his arms around Devi and lifted her to her feet.

Devi smirked, pushed Johnny to the ground, and ran. She started to laugh as she gained more and more speed. "That's payback!"

Johnny chuckled. "You fucking suck!" He got up and chased after her again.

Devi ran and laughed. "You deserved it." She looked back and smiled real quick. This was more like a kid who's having to much damn fun to care.

"Yes yes I did." He laughed. After a few minutes of running, they made it to the end of the park. Devi, of course, won.

Devi cheered. "I won! WOO!" She shouted in joy while panting from all the running. "We can walk the rest of the time if you want."

Johnny poked her arm. "Only if you want to."

Devi poked back. "Okay." She started to walk along the sidewalk whistling randomly.

Johnny followed behind. He was glad-no, extremely grateful-that he earned her trust back. "Would you like me to pay? I know you said you would. But it's only right that I pay."

She looked down. "Do what you want, I really don't care." And there she went, back to her normal non-caring-about-the-world self. All she wanted to do was eat.

Johnny blinked. "Ok..." He got really quiet and stared ahead.

'Devi.' Sub Nny poked.

'What do ya need?' She asked.

'Um. Not to be a killjoy on your attitude...but yes. Attitude.'

Devi sighed mentally. 'Sorry, I'm tired.' Devi spoke up. "So about that night...what you said...were you telling the truth or were you over the limit from one drink?"

'Tis ok.' Johnny inhaled deeply. "Well I was a bit over the top. But I meant it." He got quiet. "Why?"

Devi shrugged. "Well um... hey we're here!" She ran inside before Johnny started asking her what she was saying.

Johnny tilted his head. 'Wierd.' He followed her inside. "So. What do you usually get here?"

Devi looked around at the people and mad a sick face. "I normally get a salad. You can choose for me I guess." She pulled out her wallet and handed him some money. "Here."

He took the money and gave it back to her as he pulled out his own wallet. "Well if you want a salad I'll get you one." He walked up to the counter and ordered. "Yes. I'll take a taco. With lots of Pico de Gallo. And a salad." He handed them the money and walked back over to Devi. "So."

She smiled. "Shall we sit or shall we stand?" She put the money in her pocket.

He smiled. "We can sit." They walked to a vacant table in a private corner. "So." Johnny lowered his voice. "You never answered my question."

She looked up from her salad. "Mmm...which one?" She pointed her fork to him.

"You know which one. Why were you asking if I meant those words?" He took a bite of his taco.

She played with her fork some more and leaned on her head. "It was just a simple question. Information for the mind for future reference. The brain only uses ten percent of it's power. The rest, memories. Important memories stay with the ten and the rest in the other ninety. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She kind of gave a skeptical look.

Johnny nodded. "I understand. Surprisingly." He sighed and leaned back. "Now. I have a question for you. Why did you run?"

Devi stopped eating then contemplated the question. "Well I felt uncomfortable. Getting hit with what you said, or anyone saying that would shock someone. In my mind I thought run, this is kind how it all began the first time." She started eating again. "Old memories suck."

"Hmm." He thought for a moment. "Old memories do suck." He looked at his barely eaten taco. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. Glancing up at Devi, he noticed a piece of Devi's hair in her face. He had this intense urge to brush it away...he wanted to...

Devi looked up with her eyes. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked innocently , but more like in a creped out way.

Johnny looked in some random direction. "Oh, I, um...no reason." He stuttered. "It's just...that..that hair is irritating me." He quickly brushed the loose hair behind her ear. "Sorry..."

She laughed for a second. "You're so weird."

He smirked. "Good word choice. Yes I am. How's your salad?"

"It's good. Want some?" She offered willingly. Mostly because Devi was tired and didn't care. But tried to sound as happy as possible.

"Um, no thanks. I actually should be going. I have a...wall to paint." He wrapped up his taco for later.

She sat back. 'Wall? What was he talking about?' She leaned on the table. "You can't leave yet, weren't we having fun? Not all fun things come to an end ya know." She gave a pleading look.

"Well, I guess I an stay for a little longer. Though the wall get's angry when I don't feed it on time. It can wait." He smiled. 'Aw man...I hope that didn't freak her out...'

Devi's eye twitched a bit. "Your wall gets...angry? You're kidding right?"

"It does. It gets angry at it's poor disobedient slave. But let's not get into that." He stretched out. "What? Don't look at me like that."

Devi's eye twitched one more time until she sighed. 'Him being a slave... so many funny things with that.' She twirled some of her hair, closed her eyes, and smiled. "You scared me there for a second. All I know that if you start talking that way I'll leave." She laughed a little. Yes, she would leave, but then again she was crazy herself it didn't really matter. As long as she didn't have to meet it.

Johnny chuckled a bit himself. "Then I won't talk that way. I don't want you to leave again. So. How come you've been tired lately?"

"I could ask you the same question, but that's non of my business. The same as it's non of yours to know why I am. But I will say that I've been dreaming weirdly."

Johnny raised an eyebrow and gave that look. One couldn't quite describe that look. It was just that look. "Oh?"

Devi sighed. "Oh indeed. I blame it on my insane brain." She bonked her fist on her head to represent the craziness. "Besides I alreay know why you're tired. You don't sleep."

"You have no insane brain. Trust me. And in any case, I do like your 'insane' brain." He rested his chin on his palms.

"Oh really?" She copied his move. "I can't say the same at times. Can I just say I like hanging out with you instead?" Devi tilted her head a bit.

Johnny nodded. "Of course! I don't expect anyone to like my horrendously insane mess because, after all, it is a mess." He thought to himself. 'Wow...she's really pretty...' Johnny began feeling himself blush a bit, and he tried shaking it off.

Devi twirled some more hair and sighed. "One day someone will come up to you and say 'Thank you for what you've done.'" She looked over to him and saw his face. "Are you...blushing?" She almost lost it and tried so hard not to laugh.

Johnny shook his head quickly. "No. No no I no blush. What do you mean by thanking me? As in murdering thousands of people?"

Devi sighed then got serious. "People do things for a reason, and all reasons can be thanked for." She ate the last bit of her salad then picked up her bags. "I should get going, I have another night shift." Devi took her scraps and threw them away. "All people can be thanked for what they do, Nny. Remember that."

Johnny stood and grabbed his taco. "I suppose. Would you like me to walk with you?"

Devi looked over to him. "If you'd like, then sure." Right after that she ran outside, having just a little energy left.

"She really likes to run." He followed after her.

Devi had run a block before she passed the 24/7. She smiled and ran inside looking around.

Johnny skidded to a halt before looking around. He peered inside the 24/7 store and saw Devi. So he went inside. "Hey!"

Devi turned around and stood there with two cherry Brain Freezies in each hand. She smiled

Johnny happily took the Freezy and with a happy squee face he drank it. "Thank you Devi!"

"No problem, I did promise you one." She walked out and began to head home, it was getting late.

He followed her outside. "You did. Well I do appreciate it. Do you want me to walk you home? Insanities lurk around at night; insanities like me."

"Like I said, you can if you want. Plus you are different from them, in a bad way." She sipped some of her drink and sped up a bit. Then turned around. "You need to promise me something."

"Y-yes?" He questioned. 'What does she mean in a bad way?'

Devi turned around again. "Go to sleep tonight." Then she started to walk again.

Johnny stood and let the words soak in. "WHAT? You're crazy! Crazy!" He sped up to meet by her side. "Why?"

She sighed then turned to him and gave a cute look. "Because I asked for you to. Plus you look real tired."

He pouted. "Fine. Just tonight. I don't want to lose grasp of reality. But under one condition."

Devi groaned. "And what would that be? Do I have to help paint the wall?" She teased.

Johnny laughed lightly. "No, nothing like that. I mean...um..." 'C'mon Nny. You can do it. Ah, but what if she punches me? Well...' Johnny gulped. "Y-you gotta give me a kiss." He cringed and quickly shouted, "JUST KIDDING! Just kidding!"

Devi raised an eyebrow. "No you weren't, you were telling the truth. Your eyes tell ALL." She just shrugged and kissed his cheek. "There, happy?"

Johnny turned red and he placed his hand over his cheek as he looked away. He murmured in a low voice, "My eyes don't tell all."

Devi could slightly hear him. "Most of the time they do. Now let's go, or are you too embarrassed from that little kiss?" God it was fun to mess with him, though Devi knew that one day he would snap again and try and kill her. It was gonna happen and there was no way around it.

"No, I'm not embarrassed. Hehe, why would you say that?" They began walking again at a slightly quicker pace.

Devi kept looking forward. "You turned red." And that was all she said for that, nothing more nor nothing less.

Johnny shrugged and was silent for a while. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the sidewalk as they continued on.

Once they got to Devi's apartment she sighed. "Thanks for the company. Thought we really didn't say anything." She unlocked her door.

Johnny shrugged. "No problem. Um, Devi?"

She opened her door. "Hm, what?" She was about to walk inside her tiny and somewhat cramped apartment.

He inhaled deeply. "Could you, um, close your eyes for a second? Just real quick."

Devi crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "What is it?" She tapped her foot.

He scratched the back of his head and very gently but very quickly gave her a light peck on her cheek before turning and walking away without taking a glance back.

Devi shot open her eyes and made a squee noise. Then she just stood there.

* * *

**_AN- Reviews are appreciated! Very much! (for me especially because reviews are like crack to me)_**

**_~UxieS._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN- This was originally like 9,700 words. This is also another piece of the nine thousand word chapter._**

**_~Ley and UxieSweetie_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Johnny trembled heavily as he trudged home 'That was...odd.' He kept repeating. He opened the door to his worn-out home and stepped inside. "Mr. Samsa?" The bug didn't answer him. "I'm home." Still no answer. So Johnny sprawled out on his underused bed and stared at the ceiling. For hours. It was quite boring. "So. When's this sleep thing supposed to kick in?" He wondered. He blinked a few more times before his eyelids fell too heavy and he closed them and drifted to the realm of dreams.

Devi soon followed her shadow into her bedroom, she felt like skipping work tonight. So she took off her shoes and plopped in her bed, only this time her dream started out dark. She was alone, and nothing seemed to be happening.

Johnny looked around. It was calm. No other people were around. Just him. "DAMN! This sucks!" He exclaimed.

Devi started to walk around looking like she was going nowhere. "God dammit I'm bored!"

Johnny huffed and began wandering around to wherever. He hummed a light tune to himself. 'Dreaming sucks.' He sighed and walked in a straight line for what felt like hours before realizing that this wasn't right. And that he wasn't alone. He shifted his eyes around and spotted a familiar face with purple hair.

Devi sighed and stomped on the ground. "Oh come on! This is supposed to be a dream, not a...whatever this thing is!" Then she felt like something, or someone, was watching her. She just thought she a paranoid.

He waltzed over to her. Why was he going to talk to a dream apparition? Eh, why not make the best of this 'crap.' He poked her shoulder. "Hey."

Devi screamed and slapped the person behind her. When she finally looked she saw Johnny. "Man, you scared me. You should know I don't like being sneaked up on." Devi thought this was her Sub. Johnny, not thinking that it could be the real one. "So tell me, what is this place?" She asked gesturing to the rest of the blackness.

Johnny blinked a bit, a little taken aback by the slap. "How the hell should I know? One minute I was staring at my boring ass ceiling and the next I was..." He looked around, "...here."

Devi huffed and stomped the ground. "You should know! Listen I don't know what you do when I'm awake but I sure as hell know that you should be telling me that 'Maybe I'm here because...' and 'Maybe your dream is telling you...' shit that you say all the time." Devi just glared.

Johnny rubbed his chin. "Um, ok. I'll try." He thought for a moment. "Maybe you're here because...you...are haunting my dream?" He then cringed. Even asleep he was afraid of Devi.

She gave a confused look. "Haunting your dream? This is my dream. Wait wait, so if this is your dream," She pointed to him. "and this is MY dream... then that means..." Her eyes went big. "OH SHIT THIS IS SO COOL!"

He tilted his head. "Um, so...you're real?" He scratched his head. "Ok...so. What do you 'normal people' usually do in dreams?"

Devi held up a finger to him. "Wait just one second. You're asleep, pfft at least you can keep a promise." She looked around for a bit. "In a dream...well right now there isn't much to do. And I'm bored. Maybe we can create something like...a new world, yeah!" She smiled. 'Damn, I'm starting to act like Tenna.' She thought as she also started thinking of her own little world.

"Ok! Um. Like...a park? Or someplace like that?" He was confused. He'd probably only dreamed once this month, and it was a brief thing.

Devi placed her hands on her head. 'Park...park...park!' Then lo and behold the darkness was gone, now they were in a park. Well more like a bunch of grass and some swings, that was about it. Devi smiled but then went to a normal face. "Your turn to do something."

"Alright." He squeezed his eyes shut. 'C'mon brain. Pick something not fucked up, NOT fucked up.' He begged, His mind then created the image of a bench. 'How boring.' But it popped up anyways, along with a few trees.

Devi shrugged. "At least it's not fucked up." So Devi thought up some huge black roses that hung in Johnny's tree. Then she thought up some tofu eating zombies. She smiled in victory.

Johnny smirked. "Well, I thought the tree was the most creative." He said sarcastically. "But that zombie needs to be balanced out. How about some...OH! A moose!" A moose popped up and ate from the grass. "I like moose."

Devi gave a weird look. "Okay... NOW FOR SOME FUN!" Soon some tofu people popped up and started screaming as the zombies chased after them. "HAHAHA!"

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "You have a strange imagination. Those poor little tofu's. Never had a chance." He shook his head.

Devi looked over to him with a sarcastic look. "Yeah, I have the strange imagination. Besides it's survival of the fittest!" She held out her hand and an apple appeared, she took a bite. "Mmm! Good dream apple."

"Apples are good too." He smiled. He shifted on his feet. "So. Is, um, this the reason you wanted me to sleep? So you can share your poor tofu mutilating zombies?" He grinned.

Devi talked with her mouth full. "No... not really. Trust me I didn't know this would happen." She swallowed. "But it is fun, especially with zombies!" Soon some black widow spiders appeared and spun up webs like a haunted castle. "There, it's perfect! Well for me, do what you want."

Johnny thought. "Well if there's spiderwebs, there should be a haunted house, right?" To his lack-of-dismay, a ghoulish abandoned house appeared.

Devi walked up to the house. "Love it!" She opened the door and bats flew out of it. Then it got dark and there was a full moon. Soon Devi ran in.

Johnny shivered a bit then ran inside with her. It was dark and dusty with countless abandoned and broken down pieces of furniture. "Devi. Where'd you go?" He called quietly.

Devi jumped behind him holding a knife. "BOO!"

He turned around and spotted the knife. "What? Oh yeah, my line. Um, aahhh!" He pretended to jump back with an obviously fake high pitched squeal.

Devi threw the knife in the wall. "Okay, so you have obviously been exposed to that one to much." Soon ghosts came out of nowhere and started to faze through them. Screaming and moaning as their faces curled around and around.

"Not really." He replied, watching the ghosts. "I've used that one countless times. Hehe, neat creatures, those ghosts. Though they do sink into my cookie dough sometimes. Piss me off." He scowled at the ghosts.

Devi froze up. "Okay first of all, I really don't want to know what you meant by that, second of all I didn't think up these ghosts."

Johnny glanced over. "You didn't? Nor did I. Maybe the dream is taking itself over."

Devi looked at the ghosts. "Then are they good or bad?" The ghost formed together and had snakes and spiders pour from their mouth. "I'm thinking they're bad." Devi just walked past them.

Johnny watched her walk by the ghost, who appeared disappointed in it's lack of fear it put on her. "You're tough." He responded, walking slowly behind.

Devi spoke up. "I've been through worse." She looked back and glared at him. Then she just continued on her way.

He looked down. "Sorry. W-where you going?"

She shrugged."If only I knew." Then she stopped and snapped her fingers. "I got a idea!" She turned to Johnny and smirked as huge black feathered wings spread from her back. "This should be much easier." She started to fly upward onto one of the pillars near the ceiling.

He gaped up at her. "Having fun?" He asked. He himself preferred to not fly. He actually sat down and stared at her, a Fizz-Wizz popping up randomly in his hand. "Want one?" He offered another.

She flipped in the air a couple of times showing how fun it was. Soon Devi decided to land next to the little friend. "No thanks." Her wings disappeared and she laughed. "This is really fun, don't ya think? But you haven't done much." She looked around the house. "It's a dream, they don't last forever."

Johnny sighed. I know. I have to say, you made this dream really nice. Well, more than my normal two second dreams." His eyes grew sad. "I guess we do have to wake up at some point right?"

Devi looked down. "I guess so, to tell you the truth I never wanna wake up."

"Y-you don't?" He was surprised. His entire 'question sleep' theory didn't blend with her 'never-wanna-wake-up notion. Why would anyone want to be asleep?

Devi twirled her finger on the ground. "I bet you're wondering why I want to stay asleep. That answer is simple. I'm in my own little world here, free from all the slang, drugged, and unpleasant people of the world. My own sanctuary."

He tilted his head. "Oh. Well. Why don't you just ki..." He didn't continue that statement. "I forgot. You aren't like me. But if you never wake up how will you ever tell the difference between the good and the bad?"

"Numb. That's what I want. I want to feel numb in real life."

Johnny felt it; her need to be distant. He'd been searching for it since childhood. He wanted...no, needed to embrace her. It was a dream right? So it was ok, right? And he did. "Tell me about it."

"I just hate people. That's my life story." Right now Devi was in that numb stage. Johnny could do whatever the hell he wanted to her. She was just bored of life. "I'm bored..."

"Hmm. What could I do to make your life less...boring?" He asked.

Devi shrugged. "Blow something up."

A giant cynical grin spread across his face. "With pleasure. I can do it when we wake up too. In case this fix doesn't help." He looked around for something he could blow up. AHA! That effing ugly chair from the 70's. Fixating his gaze on it, he chuckled as it exploded, setting other various items on fire as well. "Well?"

Devi cocked a smile before she realized that this was a dream and that if this happened in real life when you blew something up you always got in trouble. "Dream would, yes you can blow stuff up. Real world, no you can't. But this is very relaxing, as strange as it sounds." She gazed at all the destruction thinking of a new picture to paint.

"I can blow things up. I never get caught. Even if I wanted to." He looked over at her. "What are you thinking?"

Devi look to him. "I am thinking of you getting caught one day and me saying 'I told ya so.'" She smiled knowing that it was a smart ass reply, but it was the truth.

Johnny laughed. "Well that's fair. I suppose it could happen. Though, the probability is below five percent. That's unusual my friend. Very unusual."

"You've been laughing more each time you are around me. Why?"

"Oh," he stuttered, "um, I don't know. You make me happy. I laugh when I'm happy." He put on a much-too-innocent of a face.

Devi scooted a little closer to Johnny. "Oh, I make you happy? How happy?" She started to smirk.

Johnny put on a crooked smile. "Well. I hope this doesn't sound corny. But my heart nearly skips beats. And you are the only person who I've not killed. And that makes me happy because I...I like you, Devi."

Devi backed away a little. "You like me? Honestly? Wait, you now do or always have, there's a difference."

He shifted on his feet. "Always have. I just was afraid, since our last date type thing, other than the park, ended horribly, I didn't want to freak the fuck out of you. That's pretty much why I didn't say anything. Until the night club. But that was a train wreck in and of itself." His voice got quiet as he gazed back at the fire.

Devi thought for a second before she clunk to his arm. She felt something in her that felt so...familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She thought she could bother about it later. "I believe you...your eyes tell all. But if this is just a dream, and this never happened...I don't know, I guess I would feel weird to see you again." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "If you see me tomorrow, the first thing you must say to me is 'boom', okay?"

"Boom." He smiled and leaned his head on hers. "Alright. I will." He sighed contently. "I just hope, if you're just a part of my dream, that the real Devi doesn't think I'm an idiot. Yo Dev! Boom baby! That'd just be odd."

Devi laughed. "Maybe you should just say hi and ask if I've had a strange dream. I would most likely reply and talk about it. Then if I ask why you can say it." Devi closed her eyes and spoke. "I'm gonna wake up soon... bummer. I just hope I don't forget this night..." She started to whisper now. "I really miss you, Nny. No matter how much I deny it, I know the feeling is still there..."

Johnny lowered his head and his voice. "Then don't deny it. Because I miss you too." He sighed. "I'll see you later, I guess. I might be waking up soon too."

Devi nodded. "Okay, I'll see ya later." Soon Devi woke up, but was still half asleep. She looked around somewhat to see she was back in her room. 'Was it just a dream? Did it really happen?' Well she knew the whole world didn't exist, but what about the whole conversation?

Mr. Samsa was just a few inches away from Johnny's face when he woke up. "Hello. Did I sleep through the night?" He asked the bug. The bug didn't answer but the light on his wall made it apparent; he had in fact slept through the night. "Hmm. That was an odd dream." He mumbled aloud. He enjoyed the dream he had. But he was confused. Was it really a dream?

Devi sat in her living room watching TV. Nothing good was on so she decided that she should go out, though she really didn't want to. It seemed that she was outside more often than before. 'Hopefully I don't grow accustomed to this.' She thought as she walked around. So as she walked a little more she passed an abandoned house. 'Cool, maybe I can find something in here to take home.' So she went inside and scavenged around. 'Just like the dream, except I don't have my wings!' Devi started to pretend to fly. "I'm too crazy to care anymore."

Johnny sat up in the bed and stared. He gazed at the wall and then remembered. "AHH SHIT! I forgot to feed the wall!" He jumped up, put his usual steel toed shoes and headed out the door to find a fresh coat. He walked down the street, deciding that the first arrogant bastard to anger him would be the candidate. He walked. And walked. And walked some more. He grew irritated and walked down a random street and passed by an old abandoned house. 'Hmm,' he hummed, 'that looks familiar.' Walking up to the house, Johnny noticed the door open and he walked inside.

* * *

**_AN- Give me mah review crack please! Smiles_**

**_~UxieS._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN- This was originally like 9,700 words. The final piece of that, Yeah_**

**_~Ley and UxieSweetie_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Devi jumped on one of the lower pillars and sat on it. She kicked her feet and looked around. "Oh, I wish the exploding was still going on! Flames everywhere!" Devi crossed her arms and sighed. "I wish that dream was real."

Johnny looked around. The furniture was the same as in his dream. "OH!" He spotted the chair he'd 'blown up.' "YEAH!" He tried. He really did. But no matter how much he glared at it, the chair did not explode. "AH! That SUCKS!" He shouted. He then sat down and pouted at the chair. "I wish Devi were here. She'd probably find some explosives."

Devi hung upside down now and saw a new room. It was full of explosives. She couldn't believe she was gonna say this but, "OH YEAH! Time me to go and do stuff..." Eh, she lost train of thought and went into the room picking out different ones.

He sighed, stood, and went around exploring. He opened various doors that lead to nothing but rooms full of covered furniture. "Lame." He said. "Boring. Stupid." He was about to give up and leave until he heard shuffling in an adjacent room. He poked his head in. "D-Devi?"

Devi looked in the doorway and dropped the explosives. She stuttered. "W...what are you doing here?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Well I was out getting some bl...no reason. What about you?"

Devi kept on her shocked face, then she looked to the ground to the explosives. "I was bored. And this place looked fun at the time." She started to pick up her items. "All this place needs is spiders, ghosts, and fire! Wanna blow up some stuff?" Devi looked over to him.

A wild smile spread across his face. "Hell yeah!" He grabbed a few explosives as well. "Hey, speaking of blowing things up...did you have a wierd dream last night?"

Devi smiled as she took out her lighter. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Devi wa to caught up in the moment of action.

He shrugged. "Well, someone told me to say..." he held up a small cherry bomb, "boom."

Devi jumped and shouted. "Boom! BOOM! So it wasn't just my sub... I mean it wasn't just a dream dream! You were there!" She started to jump around. Then she stopped. "Wait...how is that even possible?"

Johnny thought a moment. "Hmm. Good question. I have absolutely NO idea. But it was fun." He smirked. 'I might go to sleep more often.'

Devi nodded. Soon she ran out of the room and looked around. "What should be blow up first?" She started to get jumpy. 'I never made anything explode before, this should be fun!'

"Let's see. How about...hmm. Is there a fridge?" He asked.

Devi gave a you're-joking look. "It's an abandoned house, Johnny. There shouldn't be one." Devi lit a match, caught the little black bomb on fire, and then threw it into another room. A huge 'POP' noise was heard and the wall cracked a bit.

He smiled as smoke emitted from the room. "Well, that was entertaining. I wanna bust down that wall. Or at least a hole." He lit another and tossed it in and another 'POP' was heard. The wall cracked a bit more.

"This is so much fun! But won't we get caught? The police have been more "active" lately." Devi stated.

Johnny shook his head. "Nah. They won't catch us. But if you're too freaked out we can stop."

Devi shook her head. "Honestly, I don't care." Devi threw another bomb, and this time there was a hole in that old wall. "Finally!"

Johnny was happy. Man that hole in the wall was beautiful. Art, in a way. "Anything else you'd wan to demolish?"

She looked around to see something else. "Let's blow up that safe!" Over in the corner there was a safe covered in dust.

"Yes!" Johnny bolted over to the safe and placed a few bombs atop it. "Wanna add a few?"

Devi ran over. "I think we should add these." She pulled out some fire crackers. "More of a festive explosion."

"Yeah! What do you think's in it?" He asked as he twisted all the fuses together. Just as a test, he twisted the knob on the front.

"I don't know." She watched as he tried to open the safe. "Oh well, I guess we'll never know."

Johnny smirked and lit a match. "Well, there's another way." He lit the fuses and they backed up waiting for the explosion.

Devi watched as the explosives sparked. As soon as they exploded she shouted. "KABOOM!"

Devi groaned. "Aww man!" She went up to the safe and kicked it. Then it opened. She looked back at Johnny, then back at the case. 'Are you fucking serious?' She questioned to herself.

Johnny tilted his head. "Anything good?"

Devi looked around the safe. She found a letter. "Nothing put a letter... and it was already opened." She sighed and pulled out more fire crackers. "Now what do you wanna blow up?"

Johnny thought. "Hmm. There should be a toilet? I've always wanted to blow one of those up!"

Devi sighed. "You can go blow that up yourself. Hey, did you paint your wall yet? You seemed to be making a fuss about it yesterday."

Johnny's eyes grew wide. "Ah SHIT! I forgot! Oh it's gonna be mad!" He dropped the bombs he was holding and drew his arms close to his chest.

"I'm not following anything you are saying. Walls can't get mad."

"Uh, I won't go into details. I gotta go find...someone..."

"Someone? To help you paint it?"

Johnny shrugged. "No. Well, yes. In a way..."

Devi jumped up to one of the ceiling posts. "Oh really? In a way...I think it's weird. I mean-" She paused for a minute. "What will the wall do to you?"

"There's something behind it and when I don't paint it...it'll push through. And I don't want it to do that." He backed away. "I should, uh, probably go. Go find someone. You know."

Devi hung upside down. "Can I help in anyway? I have nothing better to do."

"I...don't think you'd want to." He poked his fingers together. "Unless...is there anyone you don't like?"

"None that I can think of right now. That's a weird question to ask. Why would you wanna know who I..." Devi caught on for a second. "Wait...what color is the wall gonna be?"

Johnny didn't speak. If she caught on this fast, then she'd eventually figure it out. He lowered his head and turned away from her. Watching her face as she realized what was going to be on the wall...he din't want to see it.

Devi jumped down, then went and turned Johnny around. She gave her serious look. "What is the color?" Devi wasn't playing.

He hesitated a moment before giving an apologetic look. "Red." He said softly.

Devi backed away. So her conclusion was right. It was blood, well from what she could piece together. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Very. I didn't want to tell you because...well you can guess."

Devi nodded. "I.. um... don't wanna help anymore." She backed away some more.

He nodded in understanding. ""It's ok, I wouldn't have expected you to." He turned to leave. "I must really be off...I'm not particularly interested about letting the 'thing' go."

Devi stayed where she was. "Okay...bye." She sat down and held her head. 'This is messed up. I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!'

Johnny began to walk away. He glanced over his shoulder. "I'll see you around, I guess." And with that, he left in search of some blood.

Devi just sat there for ever it seemed like. If another fucked up thing was about to happen she would snap. So Devi laid down on the floor and closed her eyes. Smoke covering the room as beams of light came through the cracks on the roof. Setting the light on the clouds of dust and smoke, the room started to glitter in a way. So there lay Devi, stuck in her own thoughts, mostly about her blood on the wall. 'Such a bad thought... he wouldn't do that to me. Would he if he really had to?'

He walked around the city. There was no one, absolutely no one, that deserved to be chopped up and splattered on a wall. Maybe some annoying pizza delivery man. No, too obvious. So Johnny sat down and contemplated things for a while. 'Son of a bitch.' He thought. 'Where am I gonna find an easy target?'

Devi felt something weird and then shouted something weird. "KILL MY BOSS! HE'S A FAG AND TRIES TO TORMENT ME!" She covered her mouth real quick. 'What the hell? Where did that come from?'

Johnny lifted his head. "AHA! Devi's boss!" He smirked and went back to the abandoned house, but not without first buying a cherry BrainFreezy.

Devi started to bang her head on the floor since she was laying down. "Why did I say that? Damn..."

Johnny popped his head in, a wide smile on his face. "DEVI!" He shouted. "Good thing you're still here! I had an idea." He sat down next to her and put the freezy next to him. "How do you feel about your boss?"

Devi jumped up. "What the hell?" She calmed down a bit and sat up. "Um, I hate him? Why do you wanna know?" She had a creepied out face on.

"Well," he explained, "I was walking around the street and I realized that...well...I don't know. Your boss just seemed like someone you'd hate. And I need to paint my wall, and. Well, you get where this is going." He rested his chin on his palms.

Devi groaned. "Go kill him. Use all of his blood, and while you're at it kill my co-worker Stacy. She's a bitch who complains all the time."

Johnny made a squee face and ugged Devi. "YAY! Thank you! I mean, uh..." he let her go and crossed his lets. "thanks..."

Devi looked to Johnny. "So happy about killing, eh? If it makes you that happy then just go and do it without hugging me." She glowered to him.

"Hehe, s-sorry." He stuttered. "Where do they live?"

Devi shook her head. "How they hell would I know. But they are gonna be at the club tonight."

"Oh good! Good!" He chuckled a bit. "You wouldn't mind if I dropped by later tonight and, um, pick them up would you?"

"Do what you want, I don't care. I won't be going anyways. Stacy has blond and red hair, and my boss has a lot of jewelery on."

"Ok. Why won't you be there?"

Devi stood up. "Because I want to stay away from you," She turned and walked away.

Johnny did a facepalm. 'Damn it. DAMN IT!' He kicked himself. 'Damn my not-so-charming demeanor.' "Devi, I...I'm sorry." He called, but he knew she was gone and wouldn't hear.

Devi started to run home passing people with many strange looks. She ran in her house and locked the door. "That was close." She soon just started to draw.

Johnny left the old abandoned house and walked to his house and waited for the night club to open. "Hey, Samsa. Did the phone ring while I was gone?" No answer. "Ok. Thanks." He sat on his couch and looked up at the clock. He still had a few hours before the club opened, so he grabbed his sketchbook and drew some 'Happy Noodle Boy.'

Devi kept ripping up her papers, all of her drawings were terrible. They looked like mutants. Then when she tried one more time she just threw her sketch pad at the wall. "Why can't I think strait?" Her last picture was different from the rest, that's for sure. She had drawn herself and Johnny blowing up everything in the world. Though she did find the drawing impressive, she didn't want to look at it.

"HA! Done!" Johnny cheered happily. He set the new pages of his comic on the desk and checked the clock. Six pm. Around opening time. He grabbed his favorite blade, a butterfly knife, and a bucket as he walked out the door into the cool air. Driving down the street, he whistled Ode to Joy as he passed several buildings before appearing at the correct one. He pulled into a spot and went inside. The lights danced around the room, though there weren't many people Johnny felt crowded. He poked a petite woman on the shoulder. She had blonde hair with red streaks. "'Scuse me, are you Stacy?" He asked.

The lady nodded. "Yes, I am. How the hell do you know me?" She squinted her eye.

"I'm a friend of Devi's. I have to talk to you. And your boss." He squinted his eye as well.

Stacy laughed. "I didn't know that bitch had friends. Anyways our boss is through that door." She started to walk off to the door.

Johnny scowled at her, but followed behind and entered the office. Stacy stood behind her boss, a snide look upon her face. The boss was a short woman with curly brown and green hair ans excessive jewelry. She looked up from her papers. "Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"I'm Johnny, a friend of Devi's." He replied, closing and locking the office door. "I came to talk."

"Why?"

Johnny shrugged and shuffled through his coat pocket. "I need some help. Paining my wall." He pulled out his knife and opened it. "and you're going to help me. Whether you like it or not."

Stacy laughed. "Yeah right, now really what do you need cause I ain't got time for some poor, disturbing, punk like you."

Caren, the boss, laughed as well. "Just ignore him Stacy. He's just here to play a dumb prank."

Johnny shook his head. "If I were joking, I'd have a big fuckig smile on my face. As you can see I am not smiling." He stabbed at the desk and made the knife stick. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, it's gonna be my way."

Caren looked at the knife then at Johnny. "Seriously, I'm trying to run a business. Get lost, dweeb." He ignored her and examined both women.

"Which one should go first? You're both bitches. I'm not fond of that. And you..." he pointed at Stacy, "look like a slut. I'm not fond of that either. Oh this is going to be hard." His speech was slow as he drew out the dramatic qualities of the situation.

Stacy slammed her hands on the table. "What did you call me you bastard. I should just kill you know!" Picks up the knife in the table. "You idiot!" She throw the knife at Johnny.

The knife missed, but only by a centimeter or two. Johnny then picked it up. "That's no way to treat a high quality knife milady. This is my favorite knife. You threw it, therefore you are the first to go." He said calmly before jamming it directly into her temple, blood oozing from the wound and coating his fingers.

"HOLY SHIT!" Caren exclaimed. She jumped from her chair and tried escaping, but not before Johnny caught her and held the knife to her throat.

"And by the way," Nny said much too innocently, "you don't need THAT much jewelry. It tends to weigh one down. ON! And you, uh, should be nicer to Devi. She deserves to be treated with respect." And with those words, the blade slid across her throat. Johnny plopped the body down and admired the new splattered red on the plain white walls of the office. He grabbed the bucket he set down and began pouring the blood from the two females inside.

Devi looked up from her bed. She had fallen asleep a while ago, her dream seemed so real. So much blood. "He killed them... he really did!" Devi picked up her jacket and ran to the night club. She need to be sure that it happened.

Johnny drove home, the bucket now full in the seat next to him. He was proud. Well, proud that two more disgusting creatures were no longer crawling the streets. He huffed as he pulled into his driveway and toted the blood into his house. Walking down to the basement, he set the bucket down and grabbed his paintbrush and began to paint.

* * *

**_AN- Soooooooo whatcha think?_**

**_~UxieS._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN- Wow I'm late! SORRY! =X_**

**_~UxieSweetie _**

**_(PS. Sorry its late Ley!)_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Johnny flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'I wonder what Dev...no.' He draped his arm over his face. "I need to stop thinking so much of her." He told himself. His eyelids felt heavy, but once again he fought back sleep and stayed awake through the night.

Devi coughed. She woke up covered in dust. She looked around to see it was morning, and she was in the old blown up house. She got up and went home and got cleaned up. After she was done her pulled out her sketch pad from the trash and went outside, back to the abandoned house only to draw for a bit.

Johnny gazed at nothing for hours until he felt restless. He needed to move. So he got up and walked outside. Strange, he was spending more time outside than usual. But he didn't mind. He walked around and soon spotted the abandoned house and Devi sitting on the front porch. "Devi..."

Devi was to content while coloring in that picture of destroying the world that she had done yesterday. She didn't notice Johnny was there, to many bring red colors in the picture. God the thing almost looked like this picture was taken with a camera.

Johnny walked over to her silently. She looked so cute when she drew and Johnny caught himself smiling and he wiped it away as fast as it came. "Hey."

Devi jumped, and she looked up. Oh yeah, she scared. "Honestly, are you stalking me? This is like the thousandths time this has happened."

Johnny shook his head violently. "No! I'm not. You just seem to be conveniently placed where I go. Oddly."

Devi laughed. "Okay okay, calm down. I can just say that fate has put us unwillingly together. Oh how annoying it seems sometimes. But we both know that we like it, in a way." She smiled and went back to coloring.

He tilted his head. 'Yes! I like it very much!' Johnny shouted in his mind, but his voice said, "Yeah, I guess. Hey um I was on my way to get some chips. Do you want anything from the gas station while I'm there?"

Devi looked back up. "No, I'm good." She went right back to coloring. "But there is one thing that you can't get from there..." Devi closed her sketch book and put it on the ground.

He thought about what it could be but couldn't. "Yes?"

Devi jumped up and hugged him. "Thanks for killing them."

He was taken aback, but he returned the hug. "Y-you're welcome." He said softly.

Devi smiled. She broke away. "There, that's my thanks to you." 'Evil.' She thought.

Johnny smiled. "Well, I'll be back soon. Maybe you'll be here maybe not." He turned towards the sidewalk. 'Thank you Devi.'

Devi waved then went and turned to a new page in the sketch book. 'Blood.' She thought, and on the paper was a dead body. "Okay..." 'Sorrow.' Her crying on that paper. "Stop it!" 'Lust for death.' Her killing. She put down the book. "Shut the hell up brain!"

Johnny walked down the sidewalk to the closes gas station humming a tuneless tune. Johnny picked his favorite chips, payed, and left the convenient store and walked back to the abandoned house. He ate some chips as he walked up to Devi, who looked somewhat distressed. "You ok?" He asked, eating another chip. Devi shook her head. "I guess. So, is your wall happy?" She was going to try and dodge a lot of his questions today just to see how he'd react, but mostly because she was in a thinking mood and didn't want to talk.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "You guess? Yes my wall is actually very happy. It thanks you for asking. Well at least it would if it could talk." He sat next to her and offered a chip.

Devi held up her hand like saying. 'I'm am not in the mood for that.' She started to watch the people on the streets hoping one would get squished when she blinked.

Johnny also watched the people. He looked over at her. "Devi. Do you need a sort of 'Johnny' break? You seem tense."

Devi looked to him. "I don't know." She stared off again. 'A break would mean the world would end. No one ever gets a break.' She thought.

He gave her a worried look. "How about a movie? To take your mind off things."

Devi pick up her stuff. "Sure, it beats staring at people."

Johnny stood and they headed to the theater. They were silent for a while but Nny didn't mind. He enjoyed her company. He enjoyed her. "So, anything you'd like to see?" He asked.

She shrugged. The last thing she wanted to see was a movie with death. But she just wanted to do something so she didn't care.

He nodded and stayed quiet for a while. He was nervous. Devi hadn't acted herself for a while.  
They reached the theater and went inside, the scent of stale popcorn filling their noses. He reached in his pocket and handed Devi some money. "Here you pick the movie. I'll be right back." He said as he walked into the bathroom.

Devi turned and saw all of the movie selections. 'Boring. Boring. Watched it. Boring. Too kiddish. Seen it. Not in the mood. Oh!' Devi saw the Nightmare on Elm Street ad one of the selections. She said she didn't wanna see a killing movie, but this was the best they had. She paid of the tickets and sat on a nearby bench.

Johnny spritzed water on his face and looked in the mirror. 'Damn Johnny. You look pale. You must be sick.' "No. I'm not sick." He dried his hands on his coat and he felt something in his pocket; his balisong.

"Oh. Oops. I forgot..." A man appeared from a stall.

"Excuse me," he said in annoyance, "go back to the asylum. Or at least stop talking to yourself." He snickered and went to wash his hands when Johnny took his butterfly knife and jammed it into his chest several times. The man died on impact and Johnny quickly washed off the knife and ran out to meet Devi.

Devi thought she heard something splatter, but she shrugged it off. She saw Johnny coming and showed the tickets.

He smiled. "G-good choice. Um, l-let's go." He and Devi walked into the theater. "Do you want anything from the snack bar?" He asked.

"No." She said as she went to sit. Then it hit her, she was afraid of this movie ever since her dad dressed up as Jack and scared the hell out of her. Oh she hated Halloween after that, but she was still scared. 'To late now.'

He sat next to her and waited for the movie to start. He bit his lip nervously. Why had he killed that man? He wasn't being overly rude...but then he realized. He was nervous. "Um, Devi?" He asked.

"Yes?" She used a more sweeter voice this time.

Johnny didn't look at her. He lifted his hand. "H-hold my hand. Please." He stuttered nervously.

Devi was confused. "Um... may I ask why first?"

Johnny felt his face get hot. "Because...I want to." He smiled ever so slightly.

"Good enough answer..." She held his hand. It was, weird in its own way. She focused back on the screen.

Johnny hummed. It was odd, voluntarily touching someone but he liked it. "Thank you." He whispered, fixating his eyes on the movie.

Later on in the movie Devi couldn't stand it anymore. All the blood and gore, she started to shake violently. Then when the next body was shown and everyone in the theater screamed she joined them. 'Oh dear god, make it stop!'

Johnny looked over at her. "You OK?" He asked, a cynical grin on his lips.

Devi shook her head as another body was found. "Why does it have to be so fucking violent?"

He thought a moment. "Because it draws money?" He suggested and he gently squeezed her hand. "Do you wanna leave?"

Devi closed her eyes. "Only if you want to. I think I can manage." A scream came from the movie and Devi held onto Johnny's arm. 'Life sucks. You watch a movie about a murderer with a murderer. Yup, my life is officially fucked up.'

Johnny couldn't tell himself that he didn't like this because he did. But he also didn't want to freak her out too much. 'Decisions...' he hummed to himself. "You seem afraid. How about we just go?"

Devi looked up to him. "Fine, do what you want." Devi turned away, she felt embarrassed to be so scared of a simple little movie. The worse part was that she was too scared to let go of Johnny's arm. She acted like she was super glued to him.

The two got up and left the theater. They simply waltzed right out the door despite the several police officers by the Men's bathroom. They didn't even notice Devi and Johnny as they investigated. Johnny huffed and tried forgetting about them. "So, you don't like horror films?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Only that one. It's a long story." Devi was shifting her eyes around the area looking to see if something was gonna pop out at her. "Why were there cop cars in the parking lot?"

Johnny squinted an eye. "I don't know." He lied. "Probably some drunken idiot causing trouble." He looked down at Devi who was most definitely freaking out. "Um, are you going to be ok?"

Devi calmed down a bit. "I think so." Then a cat walked in front of them and she screamed. "I'm not okay. I'm not okay."

Johnny smiled. "Do you wanna go home? Maybe stay in the rest of today?" He asked.

Devi started to shake again. "Yes, take me home. Please."

He nodded and draped his arm around her and walked her back to her apartment. He felt bad that the thing he suggested to take her mind off things worried her even more. But she'd get over it soon, right? They approached her apartment and walked up the steps to her door. "Well..." he spoke, "it was a good day. Until...you know. Sorry the movie wasn't helpful."

She smiled. "It's not your fault. I blame the movie theater for having such bad entertainment." Devi opened her door and threw her stuff on the couch. "Do you...wanna come in?"

He hesitated for a moment, then replied softly, "sure." He walked in and closed the door. He stood there awkwardly for a minute then joined Devi on the couch. "Cute place." He said.

Devi looked around her apartment. "Thanks, I think." She leaned back on the couch and held a remote. "Wanna watch TV?"

Johnny shrugged. "Sure." He said flatly. He'd never really been into another's house before, except for Squee's. 'This should be interesting.'

Devi flipped on a random channel and stared at the television. "Would you ever lie to me?" She asked out of nowhere.

Johnny blinked. That was a random question. It took him a second to process that before he answered. "No."

Devi smiled a bit. "Good. I hate liars." She leaned on Johnny a bit. "Did you like the movie at least?"

Johnny wrapped his arm around her waist. "Eh, somewhat. The gore was fun. Though it'd be way more fun if one of the chicks managed to kill Jason...that bastard."

Devi kept one eye open. "I would have liked to see that." She snuggled closer to him. "Do you like me? Like really like me?" She couldn't believe what she was saying, but what's done is done. 'Am I moving to fast or what? I don't wanna freak him out.' She thought.

'I think you're fine...' Sub Johnny said, but it didn't sound too convincing. Johnny's heart pounded. This was the closest he'd let anybody since his parents died. "Y-yes. I do. I really like you. A lot."

'Oh I am gonna regret everything tonight.' She smiled. "Don't get nervous around someone you like. Especially when that person likes you back."

'You don't know that.' Sub Johnny shrugged. "Y-you like me?" Johnny was surprised. No one liked him. Well, no one deserving. He caught himself smiling a little bit. He wasn't paying attention to the television anymore. "How much?"

"A lot." She spoke softly. "You could say it's love." Devi started to think about this. 'Maybe I will, and maybe I won't. It depends on what he says.' She told Sub Johnny.

"Love..." He played around with the word for a minute. "Love." It was so foreign to him. But it seemed to work. "I...I love you too..."

Devi hugged Nny. "Aw. Thank you." Then she remembered something. "Remember when we went to get some tacos and stuff the other day?"

"Yeah." He tilted his head. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Devi sighed. "For once no, remember I said someday someone would come up to you and say thank you for what you are doing. And it already happened." She smiled to him.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you were right." He held her closer and admired her features, more so her lips. "You know you're really pretty..." His heart pounded in his chest. It seemed as if his mind was getting away from him...

"You don't look to bad yourself." Devi started to feel a blush creep onto her face. She placed her legs on her couch to get more comfortable. She felt so safe when he was around, she wanted that to last forever.

Johnny smiled. He didn't know why but he felt right. This was the one time in so long that he felt like this was his place. "Thank you." He grinned.

Devi leaned upwards and kissed Johnny on the cheek. "I should thank you more. You do too much for me."

He blushed a bit. "I think I do just enough. I might need to do more." He said.

Devi had glazed over eyes. "Do more right now then. Unless you are to scared to." She teased.

Johnny felt his face get hotter each second...but he decided to go for it. He took a deep breath then leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

Devi's eyes closed. 'Why do I spoil myself dammit?' She didn't know what to do now. It was the first time she ever really kissed anyone. So, like she has seen in movies, just broke away and kissed him again and again.

He didn't know what to do next. He was completely inexperienced... "What now?" He asked between kisses. He absentmindedly pulled her closer.

Devi stopped. "I don't know." She started up again.

Johnny stopped for a moment. "Devi. Is this...too fast?" He asked, not wanting to mess anything up between them.

Devi looked at him. "Only if you think it is." She closed her eyes, thinking. "I don't know about you, but I've always wanted to kiss you. I know it sounds creepy, but it's the truth."

Johnny blinked. "I've wanted to kiss you too. I just don't want anything to get awkward." He admitted. "I'm afraid that...maybe things won't be the same..."

Devi took one of his hands. "What do you mean by that?" She didn't quite understand what would change. They would still be friends, right?

Johnny shook his head. "I don't know. It's just...well, I'm not really good when it comes to things like this." He gave her hand a gentile squeeze.

Devi smiled. "Well we all learn stuff right? I believe that is why we were put on this planet." She put his hand up to her cheek. "Besides, I don't think anything could change between us right now."

Johnny nodded. "Well, I guess you're right." He smirked and kissed her again. "But I should get going. I have some um, 'shopping' to do."

Devi sighed and moved away. "Shopping? Fine, have fun doing whatever." She turned off the TV.

Johnny looked disappointed. "Do you want me to bring you anything back? Maybe? No wait! I have an idea!" He jumped up eagerly. "Stay here! I'll be back soon!" He smiled happily.

Devi blinked a couple of times. "Okay..?" 'This is...weird.' She thought.

Johnny smiled and left, nearly running down the sidewalk. No he didn't have plans. He had an idea. Walking into a rather sweet-smelling store on the corner, he walked up to the attendant. "Hello!" She smiled sweetly.

"May I help you?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, um, can I get some of those?" He pointed to a bundle of items on the other side of the counter. The attendant nodded and retrieved them and brought them back to Johnny.

"Twenty-six dollars even." He payed the money and took the items back to Devi's apartment. He opened the door slowly, glad to see Devi where he told her to stay.

"Hey. I have something for ya. Close your eyes."

Devi closed her eyes tight. "You're not gone repeat what happened the last time I closed my eyes,are you?"

"No." He smiled as he placed he bundle of lilies on her lap. "Do you want me to?"

"Well I don't want you to leave...what did you put on my lap?"

He smiled. "I won't leave. And open your eyes." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Devi opened them to find the lilies. She smiled and picked them up. "They're beautiful... why did you buy them?" She looked over to him, then stood up.

Johnny shrugged. "Honestly...I have absolutely NO idea!"

Devi shook her head. "No idea, huh? Oh well, I guess I have to put them in some water now." She walked into her kitchen, got a vase with water in it, and put the lilies in the vase.

Johnny stood there awkwardly. "Um, Devi...I have a bit of an odd question. You used to be repulsed at the idea of me killing. But you let me kill your boss and coworker. Why?"

Devi walked in front of him. "I am still, but they deserved it. They were mean to me, and a lot of my other coworkers that I like." She turned around and walked to her window. "Someone has to put people in their place."

He nodded. "Yeah that's true." He smiled.

Devi turned to him. "You are that one person to set people strait. Just don't exceed your limit, you could get hurt. And we don't want that to happen."

Johnny shrugged. "I don't think I can." He said plainly. 'I've tried.'

Devi looked outside at the moon. "Okay." She dragged her foot on the floor. "Tell me about your wall."

He scratched his head. "My wall? Um, ok...well as you know. There's something behind it." He explained. "What it is I have no idea. It feeds on blood that I put on the outside. It prefers fresh blood. If it eats the dry blood it gets angry and threatens to break free. I for one don't want that to happen. It broke free before when I died. And I thought it was gone but it came back." He sighed. He joined Devi's side and stared at the moon. "I have no idea what to do. Feeding it seemed like the fastest solution, though temporary."

Devi looked at him. "Don't you think feeding it makes it stronger?" She paused for a second then got a freaked out face. "You...died?"

Johnny tilted his head. "Well, maybe. I went to Heaven and Hell. Then I came back. That's when I called you..." He got quiet.

Devi scooted away a bit. "Zombie..." She mumbled.

He smiled and looked at the ground. "Yeah, I am. But don't worry. I won't eat your brains. But it's like...you question things when your heart stops, even for a minuscule second. I gave up on killing for the wall. Then I gave up wanting to feel anything so I left. But the thing was back when I came back so I had to kill more. It's all real confusing." He looked up at Devi. "Is this too much?"

Devi nodded while in shock. "That's enough traumatizing tonight." She was so fucking confused and scared. Then she snapped, but only in her mind. 'What the hell? WHAT THE HELL! YOU CAN'T DIE AND COME BACK TO LIFE! WALLS CAN'T BE MAD AT YOU! God, I shouldn't be surprised...enough fucked up shit happens in this city. But this, this tops it all of.'

Johnny lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He said softly and turned towards the door. "I should leave." He gripped the doorknob and glanced back over his shoulder, muttering, "It's been...nice." He closed the door behind himself. "SHIT!" He snapped. "I messed it up again! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

**Devi fell on the ground crying. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Devi glanced around the room finding the knife she used to trim the lilies on the table. "NO! I'm not gonna do it!" She picked herself up and walked into her room, locking the door.  
**

* * *

**_AN- Soooooooo whatcha think?_**

**_~UxieS._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN- Wow I'm late! SORRY! =X_**

**_~UxieSweetie _**

**_(PS. Sorry its late Ley!)_**

**_*EDIT- Took out unesscecary things. =) Thanks for fixing that Ley!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Johnny walked-no, more like sprinted-back to his house. He was angry, not with Devi or anyone, but with himself. His mind was so fucked up that he couldn't even keep a decent conversation with his closest and only friend and that irked him beyond comprehension because the last thing he wanted to do was to drive her away from him again.

His house was cold but he didn't care. Slamming the door behind him (and being careful not to step on anything that resembled the size and shape of Mr. Samsa) he raced into his basement to confront the wall. It just stood there. Johnny glared. "You think you can just sit there and scoff while you ruin my life?" He growled. "How pathetic of you. Why don't you get your own damn blood? HUH? Kill me, you...you THING! FUCKING kill me!" The wall didn't speak. Johnny got the feeling that it was inanimate. No, it couldn't be. It couldn't. He grabbed a nearby sledge hammer and struck the wall with all his capable force. He did this for a half an hour until the wall broke. He poked his head into the hole; dirt. Nothing but dirt and roots. He tossed the hammer aside and leaned up against another cement wall. "Nothing." He murmured.

Devi lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She just saw images play on the wall. They were...too horrible to explain. Blood, death, guns, drugs, shitty people. Devi held her head and turned to her side. That is where she saw her old picture of Sickness, still with the hole through her. She swore she could hear her mocking her. She stood up and stomped on the painting. "You really wanna mock me? TRY IT! COME TO LIFE AGAIN AND KILL ME! I WANNA DIE!" She kept smashing that painting until it broke and cracked. Devi fell to her knees as she saw the now destroyed painting. She looked out her window. "I wonder what Nny's doing? He's probably real pissed off."

Johnny wasn't any better off than Devi. He resorted back to his 'voice' days and went out looking for someone to kill with his balisong and switchblade in his pockets. But first he needed a high calorie soft drink. He was irritated as it was, but the man at the cash register didn't help. In fact, he made it wore. He scanned the soda can countless times before looking up. "How much did the tag say?" Johnny lost it.  
"You. Don't know. The price? YOU WORK HERE! You see these things more than me, Shit-for-brains! How fucking SIMPLE can this job be? YOU PUSH BUTTONS! SHIT! If I was any worse you'd be dead right now! But I'm not! I'm...I'm...ah fuck it!" He pulled out his blades and needless to say, the floor soon became coated in red. "One ninety two." He told the corpse. He walked out of the gas station with his soda. 'Damn,' he sighed, 'I'm fucked.'

Devi kicked her door open and went outside. She needed to get out of the house. But that was a bad thing only because of how creepy this place was at night. Devi was just minding her own business when a guy passed her and shouted "Whore." Devi's eye twitched and she attacked him. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YOU LOW LIFE SON OF A BITCH!" She punched the guy so much that he started to bleed, a lot. She dragged him to an alley way and beat the shit out of him until she heard his heart stop. "Oh god... I killed him! HOW FUCKED UP CAN THIS DAY GET!"

Johnny was just finished cooling down as he passed by several buildings. He stopped when he heard it. "Oh god! I killed him! HOW FUCKED UP CAN THIS DAY GET!" He recognized the voice and wandered to where it came from. Devi stood by a body. A dead body, he concluded from the blood. She seemed panicked.  
"Do you need help?" He asked.

Devi turned around quickly. 'AH ZOMBIE MAN!' But what she really said was. "YES! PLEASE HELP ME!" No matter how panicked Devi was she could still form a slow enough sentence for people to understand her.

He nodded and walked over to them. "Hmm." He rubbed his chin. "Go get a trash bag...I have an idea." He smirked.

Devi nodded and ran to a nearby store, asked for the bag without questioning, and ran back to the alley. "Here." She held the bag out, her hands shaking. 'Did I really just kill that man?'

Johnny grabbed the bag and poked the man. Yep he was dead. "Ok." Nny said nonchalantly. "I'll hold the bag open. Put his feet inside." He said as he opened the bag.

Devi backed away. "I am not going to touch him again! Because if I do I know guts will fly."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Ok." He handed her the bag. "Hold it open." He lifted the guy and placed him ever so gently into the bag and tied it closed. "Follow me." He urged and he took the bag and walked down the street.

Devi followed looking at all the people. Oh how she hated everyone right now. She looked back to Nny. "Why are you here...again?"

He stared straight ahead. "I was angry so I went for a walk. You were right. The wall wasn't real. Damn illusions." The two reached the abandoned house and Johnny plopped the bag on the grass in front and huffed. "Alright. This is his end. Ready for a bang?" He smirked devilishly.

Devi clapped. "OOO! We gonna make him esplode?" She said in a kiddish way.

He smiled at her sudden change in mood. "Yes, we make him 'splode." He picked the body up again and they walked inside the dark house, which seemed eerier at night. "Ok. Are you ready?" He asked as they entered the room with explosives.

Devi jumped in joy. "YES!" She smiled but the frowned a bit. "Will this destroy the house?" She said in a somewhat sad tone.

Johnny shook his head. "Not if we do it somewhere else. I can run home real quick and get my car. We'll drive somewhere vacant and make him go boom."

Devi nodded. "Sounds like fun..." (flashbacks are a bitch) Devi had a blank look on her face for about 4 minutes. She didn't want to get in his car, not again.

Johnny had a questioning look. "D-Devi? You ok?" He asked. She hadn't blinked for a while and truth be told it freaked him out.

Devi shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "You know, this city doesn't need this house. We can blow it up, it saves much more time then driving somewhere." She smiled and wiped it away looking at the ground.

Johnny nodded and fake-smiled. "Yeah true. What a shame. This place...we had short yet good memories here. Oh well." He buried the man under the bombs and took a match. "You should get out first. Just in case..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish his thought.

"Why don't you just tie a longer fuse to the middle pile, and then they will all explode one by one."

He thought. "That's a good idea. You're smart!" Digging around for a longer fuse, he found one coiled up. He tied the little fuses from the bombs in a row onto the big one, then trailed the tail of the fuse closest to the door. He lit the match and looked up at Devi. "You ready?"

Devi nodded and backed up a bit. She looked around the house and sighed. 'I'm gonna miss this place. Though I have only been here for a while, this place feels like a home to me.' She placed her hands over her heart. 'At least I can dream of it.'

Johnny lit the fuse and gripped Devi's hand and raced out of the house before the major explosion.

Once they got outside Devi looked back as the house exploded. She could feel the shock wave go though her body. "Wow..." She spoke softly as she gazed at the destruction.

He nodded. "Beautiful isn't it?" He commented as he watched at the flames. "Well minus the big ass dust cloud."

Devi nodded. "It is." Then she got annoyed and pointed to the flames and dust. "Cure you, you damn dust cloud! Ruining the beauty of destruction!"

Johnny smiled and gripped Devi's hand. "We should probably leave before someone notices."

Devi shrugged. "That's the last thing people will do." She sighed from her now settling in boredom. "Lead the way."

Johnny looked at her. "Do you want to stay? I just figured with your whole police thing last time..."

Devi coughed. "Screw them, plus the smoke and dust is getting to me." She covered her mouth with her free hand.

He and Devi walked down the street to nowhere in particular. "So, Devi. Why'd you kill him?" He asked.

She looked around staring at people. "He called me a whore, and I heard a 'snap' in my head. Then I guess I just started to beat the hell out of him." She looked at her hands, covered in blood. Devi had never killed anyone before, she felt...weird.

He nodded. "Yeah I can see how that'd piss you off. If it means anything, you're not a whore." He caught her looking at the blood on her hands. "It's always weird the first time. Don't let it get to your conscious. It'll fuck up your brain."

Devi looked away from her hands and to Nny. "Thank you, for everything." She smiled and walked a little closer to him.

Johnny shrugged. "No problem. It's the least I can do." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in.

"Well you're certainly growing accustom to the whole touch thing, now aren't ya?"

"Eh, not really. Only you." He replied.

"Awe, how sweet." Devi looked around some more then looked at her watch. "Well it's about 2 A.M. What do you wanna do, or do you have plans?"

"Hmm." Johnny hummed. "I don't have plans. I pretty much did all I needed. Heh. What do you wanna do?"

Devi thought for a moment. "I don't know. But I do wanna say I'm sorry for um, freaking out about you being dead and all. Besides what's it like in Heaven and Hell?" She was getting real curious with this. Might as well know what it's like before you die so you can make the right decision.

"Well...honestly they both suck. Heaven's too blissful and Hell's too much like Earth. Except you can't kill the bastards." He explained. "They have their ups though. In Heaven you can blow up people's heads. And Hell makes great bagels!"

"Damn." Devi exclaimed. "I like blowing people's heads off and I love bagels." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I wonder what it's like when your dead and you don't go to Heaven of Hell, just stay in the middle. Well not like Earth...just different from all three."

"Like Purgatory? Hmm. I don't know. Seems...empty."

Devi looked at the dark sky. "Well I guess someone had to create something in it if it's empty." She got an idea. "Nny, can you go to sleep again?"

He blinked. "S-sure. I suppose. Do you want another one of them awesome dreams?" He asked.

Devi nodded. "Yeah, that's the whole point." Then Devi realized something. 'Yo, Sub. Johnny. Are you still in my head or have you left for good?' It had been a while since her subconscious talked to her, she got a little worried.

Sub Johnny yawned and rubbed his eyes. 'Sorry. Unlike the real Nny, I need some down time. What's on your mind?

'Well you haven't said anything for almost 3 days now, I already got my first real kiss, got traumatized in the same hour, killed a guy, and I'm back with the traumatizer.' Devi had on a bit of an annoyed face as she was thinking this.

'Three days? It's been that long? Oops. Sorry, Dev!' Johnny saw Devi's annoyed face. "You ok?"

Jeez if I could sleep for three days strait I would be GOD!" Devi nodded. "Yeah, I'm just telling Mr. Sleep for thr... I mean I'm just thinking." She slapped herself mentally.

'Hehe.' Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Alright...I hope you didn't develop a voice. Those things are creepy."

Devi froze real quick. "Does your subconscious count as a creepy voice?" 'Not saying you're crazy or anything.'

Sub Johnny crossed his arms. 'Eh, no offense taken.' "Um...I don't think so..." He thought about that for a moment. Technically the doughboys and Nail Bunny were his subconscious. But his Psych was still ** up at that time..."You know. I don't know."

'You can go back to sleep if you want. I just wanted to know if you were dead.' Devi nodded since that was all she could really do. "Do you want to go to the graveyard?" She asked hoping for a 'yes' to be the answer.

'Well if you want me to be around I will. I have no objection. Three days is too long' Johnny shrugged. "Sure. I just have to let you know if the zombies come I'm outta there."

'Okay, you can stay.' Devi looked to Johnny. "You are one... but it doesn't matter. Thursdays is when they come to feast on our delicious flesh. You'll be fine." She smiled.

"AHA!" Johnny exclaimed. "I knew it! Damn those Thursdays!"

Devi laughed at that random outburst. "So I'm not the only one who thinks that. Well do you believe in aliens and that they do horrible experiments on us? Strange thing is they report that stuff on Tuesdays..."

Johnny shifted his eyes side to side. "Yes...I have a huge 'Land Here' sign on my roof. That generally detours them. I can't say for the people in my basement, but I personally don't want to be probed."

Devi rose an eyebrow. "Um, I think you're acting a tad too paranoid about that." Devi looked forward seeing the cemetery. "Hey, we're almost there, finally." She pulled out a pencil from her pocket and twirled it with her fingers.

Johnny smiled. "You carry a pencil with you?" He chuckled. "That's cute."

Devi smirked. "All artist carry one with them, just in case we get an idea."

He nodded. "I suppose." They reached the entrance to the cemetery. "Um...you first."

Devi smiled and happily walked into the cemetery full of low fog. She sat right on top of one of the graves. "You next." She gestured a hand for him to come.

Johnny looked around a bit. 'Damn ghosts.' He growled in his mind, and he walked into the cemetery and joined Devi, though he didn't sit on a grave. "So..."

Devi reached behind the grave and pulled out a sketchpad. "So... you're scared aren't you?" She teased.

"Me? Scared? Ha! No. Please..." He looked around again before he blinked at the sketchpad. "Do you keep those everywhere?"

She nodded. "Only in places I normally go. Plus if you are scared, which I know you're not," She rolled her eyes. "I'm right here for you."

"Oh gee. Thanks." He smirked. "So...whatcha drawing?" He asked. 'Must be better than Happy Noodle Boy.'

Devi looked over to him. "Oh just drawing what I see." She went back to her picture which was just a bunch of structural lines now.

"Oh." He replied. "What do you think would happen if you lost your ability to draw? I know we talked about this on our first date...but still."

Devi stopped drawing for a second. "I still have the same answer. Drawing might be the only thing that will keep me going now, mostly because I don't have a job anymore." She laughed.

"Ooh yeah. That. Hmm. I wonder...wait. You aren't gonna work at the club anymore?"

Devi bit her pencil. "Let's see... well no one wants to run the club anymore so everyone who worked there is out of the job till then."

"Oh..." Johnny squinted. "That sucks. Um. D-do you need help finding another job?"

"No I'm good with finding one on my own. I'll be even greater once I figure out how to draw your damn boots!" She closed her sketchpad and threw it, then she just crossed her arms.

Johnny took hold of her sketchpad and looked at the drawing. "It's really good. My boots...well they're tricky." He flipped to a blank page. "Can I borrow your pencil please?"

Devi tossed the pencil. "How the hell did you get them anyways? I never saw them in any store before." She started to stare at his boots in amazement.

"Oh." He picked up the pencil and started drawing. "I made them. Well the boots themselves I got at the mall. But I added the steel myself."

Devi pouted. "Aw, I want a pair. I could destroy my terrible paints quicker."

"Paints?" Johnny stuck his tongue out as he worked on the drawing. "I could make you a pair sometime. I just need some boots that fit you."

Devi slid down the grave and leaned back. "I have a pair at home we could use. And yes paints, I do paint remember? Those damn colors always mixing together when I don't want them to, so I throw my paint out the window."

"Ah. Yes. Yeah that's why I quit painting. And the lack of inspiration." He finished his drawing and signed his name in the bottom. He gave it to Devi. "Here. It's you...if you couldn't tell."

"Thanks." She looked over the picture and closed the sketchpad. "Lack of inspiration...well that sucks, I do hope it comes back to you." Devi closed her eyes. "It is very peaceful tonight."

"It is." He hummed. It was indeed peaceful. So peaceful that he thought he could fall asleep...

Devi yawned. "Wake me up when something fun happens..." She drifted off to sleep. 'Damn my wanting to sleep!'

Johnny yawned as well. "Alright. I will..." He laid down on the grass and stared at the stars for about an hour until his eyelids fell heavy as well and he fell asleep.

Devi woke up about 2 hours later. She was bored since she had no activity going on up in that brain of hers. "Why can't I dream of anything?" She crossed her arms. She looked over to Johnny who was clearly asleep. Devi got up and went next to him. 'Aw, how cute.'

Johnny pulled his knees to his chest and yawned before rubbing his eyes, looking up at Devi, then closing them again.

Devi rose an eyebrow. She whispered. "Did he really just do that." She knelt down and poked his arm. "Nny, wake up." She spoke softly.

Johnny swatted at her hand. "Five more minutes mommy... I dun wanna go to school." He turned over so that his back was to her.

Devi laughed then shook his arm. "You're not going to school." She sighed. 'Why the hell did he think I was his mom?' She questioned.

Johnny opened one eye. "Oh...hello. What's this about school?"

Devi rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Just get up."

Johnny grumbled and sat up as he yawned a bit. "So." He muttered. "What's up?"

Devi shrugged. "Well I got bored and decided to wake you up. Plus I think if we stay here even longer people will try to bury us." She looked up to the moon, but since it was almost morning it was closer to the ground. It was a little colder than earlier, so Devi shivered.

Johnny tilted his head. "Want my jacket? You seem chilled..."

Devi nodded. "Yes, please. But if I find something in there I will get scared and run away." She was joking of course. By now she was kind of used to weapons and such. Though it hasn't been like a long time since she started hanging out with Johnny again, she was starting to get used to his "hobbies". If you could call them that.

Johnny smirked. "No weapons. But if you find a finger or something in there, let me know." He said sarcastically as he took off his coat and gave it to her.

"Ha ha ha." She too being sarcastic as she put on his coat. She turned her back. "Are you honestly afraid o this place?" Devi asked.

He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not afraid. This is just...where my parents are buried."

"Really?" She turned back to him. "I'm sorry for your loss then."

He shrugged. "Do you wanna go?" He said coldly.

She nodded and went next to him. Most of their walk was quiet until Devi decided to speak up. "How did they die? I mean if you don't mind telling me."

"They were killed." He said flatly. He glanced over at her. "But I guess it's life. People kill." He smiled awkwardly.

Devi agree. "We were all doomed the day the Big Bang happened."

Johnny chuckled. "That is true. Damn that Big Bang. Damn it to...um, Hell I guess."

Devi laughed. "But there is a bright side to that damn thing."

"Oh is there?"

"Yes there is." She smiled. "But you already know what that is."

Johnny smiled but played dumb. "I have absolutely no idea." He said sarcastically.

Devi poked him. "You know it's you." She smiled even though she was tired as hell.

Johnny poked back. "Funny...I thought it was you."

Devi shrugged. "Eh, depends on who's talking I guess." She yawned a bit. 'When I get home I am sleeping for good.' Devi thought and she watched the small amount of people walk by.

Sub Johnny lounged around in Devi's subconscious. 'Me too...' Johnny nodded. "Well...I had fun. It was an experience." He smirked.

'You can sleep whenever you want.' Devi groaned at not being able to sleep when she wanted. "It was... I'm gonna miss that house." She said sadly, then her mood shifted. "I'll just find a new place, and it will be even better than any other place in the world." Yup, she was determined.

"I'll miss it too. But I'm sure you'll find a better place." He smiled at her determination. It was adorable.

"Yeah...I'll start tomorrow." Devi kicked some pebbles on the sidewalk. The sun was starting to rise so of course it was sunrise. She rubbed her eyes a bit to adjust to the light.  
Johnny sighed. 'Another day. Whee.' He moaned in his mind. But he really couldn't complain. His live had increasingly gotten better over the last few days.

Devi groaned. 'I. Hate. The. Sun!' It was very annoying with all of its rays of fire. "Can we get out of the light, please?" She asked wearily.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah. Vampire much eh?" They walked to a place where there was a little shade (though there wasn't much). "Better?" He asked.

Devi nodded. "Much better...I think. Damn you sun." She shook her fist to the sky then stopped.

He smirked. "You're funny."

Devi smirked to. "I try. So...do you wanna go home or stay a bit longer?" She asked. "I don't really care."

He shrugged. "I don't have anywhere to be." He scratched his head. "Is there something you wanna do?"

Devi bowed her head. "Sleep. But I can always do that later."

"Well you can go sleep if you want. I don't care."

Devi got an idea. "I know something. We could go to the cafe if you'd like." She clicked her tongue tasting her favorite coffee just now. She really needed some.

"Ooh!" Johnny nodded. "I could use some too!" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, a grin spreading across his face.

"Let's go then." Devi set out for the shop, knowing it wasn't that far away, she just walked.

Johnny followed quietly behind her. 'Damn my lack of conversational skills...' He moaned mentally.

Devi saw the cafe and walked over to the door. after she opened it she could smell all of the different types of coffee. Such sweet smells made Devi almost drool.

Johnny proceeded to the counter. "What do ya want?" He asked, picking through hid pant pockets for money.

Devi read the different drinks not really finding anything. 'Did they change the damn menu?' Then she found what she needed. "A vanilla mocha." She replied smiling.

He nodded and turned to the cashier. "A medium vanilla mocha and a...hmm. I guess I'll have an espresso."

"Alrighty!" The cashier smiled mechanically. "Six fifty." Johnny handed him the money as they waited for their drinks to finish being prepared.

Devi looked at the cashier then whispered to Johnny, "Do you ever feel like people are just robots?"

He nodded. "Yes, I believe some people respond solely to stimulants- other people and such- just to get through the crappy day." The coffeemaker employee set their drinks on the counter. Johnny grabbed them and handed Devi's to her while he took a sip of his. "It's not the worst fix out there, it definitely beats doing crack or something. But it's certainly one of the most irritating."

Devi sipped her drink. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one who thinks that. Whenever I tell people what I think, they just think I'm crazy." She shrugged and drank some more coffee.

Johnny nodded. "Well," he suggested, "they have NO idea what crazy is." He smiled widely and pointed to himself.

Devi laughed. "You're not 'that' crazy, at least I can talk to you."

"Well, thanks. I guess." Nny said as he took a sip. "I'm glad I can talk to you too."

"Thank you." She looked outside to see some more people. Look to the clock she was it was almost, as she likes to call it, rush hour. "We should leave soon," She yawned. " Ya know, before all the idiot workers come out."

He nodded. "Yeah, I should probably get home too. I can walk you home if you want?" He held the door open for her.

Devi went and stood in the doorway. "I could use the company. You can come." She smiled.

He smiled back at her. "Alright. After you Milady." He gestured chivalrously.

I am fine, just my brain I think finally snapped. Good morning. She smiled. "Thank you." She went to the sidewalk and waited for him to follow.

Johnny followed her contently and they headed off towards Devi's apartment. Johnny took a deep breath in and sighed. "So. What's on your mind?" He asked after a while.

Devi rose an eyebrow. "Um, that's an out there question... is nothing a good answer?"

He smiled. "That's a fine answer. Not usually what's on mine but...eh."

She laughed. "I'm glad it is. Now may I ask what's on your mind?"

"Hmm. Well, other than nothing? Just thinking about what it would be like to kill someone with a Cheetos."

"Um, I don't think that would work. I mean you could try it but you would fail in that murder."

"Ah I could do it!" He replied. "I've done weird things before. Um...see. I have a question...when you, um...killed that man...what did you feel?"

Devi flipped some of her hair. "I felt happy, then scared, terrified, panicked, and then surprised." She answered that. Then glared to Johnny. "Prove that you can do it. I wanna see you try the impossible."

"Oh I will. I'll make sure of it! I just need, uh, a bag of Cheetos."

"Get some over there." Devi pointed to the 24/7 store.

"OK!" Johnny ran inside immediately for quite literally fifteen seconds before coming out with a small beg of Cheetos. "Hee hee."

Devi gestured to the group of people smoking. "Pick your victim." She laughed a bit. 'This might be real fun.' She thought.

Johnny scanned the group of people. "Hmm. I'm not sure yet...usually someone needs to piss me off..."

Devi shrugged. "Well, you want to prove that you can do this. I mean smoking is bad and pollutes our air, and makes little kids sick." She stated glaring at the group.

"That's true...hmm." He scanned the faces of the group before choosing one. "Alrighty." He popped open the bag and pulled out a cheetoh. "Hold the bag." He said as he gave it to Devi. Johnny walked over to the group, cheetoh in hand, then rethought the idea. 'Hmm, I need crunchy Cheetos...this will break too easy. Oh well." He popped the cheetoh in his mouth and walked back to Devi. "Maybe another day."

Devi did a face-palm. "You didn't think that one through...did you?" She ate a cheeto and handed them back to Johnny. "I thought you said that you did crazy stuff. Are you loosing that craziness?"

Johnny gasped. "OH! You're right! I am! Damn, it must be because I've been sleeping." He ate another cheetoh. "No more sleep for me this week."

Devi slipped off Johnny's coat and held it out. "If your body adjusted to sleeping, then it will take some time to go back to your sleepless self."

Johnny took back his coat and put it on. "Then I shall stay awake for longer. Yes. So. Should we be getting back to your house?"

Devi nodded. "Yes, we should. Just don't fall asleep on the way there." She teased as she walked to her apartment.

He smiled. "Never." He replied as he followed behind her.

They finally reached Devi's apartment. She unlocked her door. "Have fun not sleeping." She said with a smirk.

He shrugged. "Have fun sleeping. Have good dreams and all that jazz."

Devi opened her door. "Thank you, oh and if you can find out why I am liking the idea of killing, please tell me." She smiled, but this one was a forced smile.

Johnny blinked before nodding. "Uh yeah. Will do." He stood there for a second awkwardly before taking in a deep breath. "Well, I guess I'll leave you now..."

"Okay, bye." She said as she closed her door. "Fuck, I made everything worse just saying that. I just wanted to know!" She fell on her knees and shook her fists in the air "DAMN YOU GOD!"

Johnny sighed before walking back to who knows where. He didn't exactly know why Devi enjoyed the idea of killing. He never really expected her to anyways. This was going to be hard.

* * *

**_AN- Soooooooo whatcha think?_**

**_~UxieS._**


End file.
